No Brotherly Love
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: It's been 10 years since Dr.Robotnik was killed, and 10 years since anyone saw Sonic. Now, 10 years after his disappearence, Sonic returns, only to find an old friend is his new enemy...Tails.
1. Introduction

No Brotherly Love

Intro:

10 Years ago, G.U.N managed to pinpoint Dr. Robotnik's secret underwater base. They used their high-tech ships and submarines to attack the base. Anyone but G.U.N could see they were losing the battle, but after disobeying a direct order from not only the G.U.N organization, but the world itself, the Sonic Team took matters into their own hands. After having his team captured by his nemisis, Sonic was left alone to fight Robotnik and G.U.N, who commanded him to leave or they'd take him and his team down with the base. A legendary three way battle began between wits, government and freedom. After hours of fighting, Sonic prevailed, only to learn that for three years, G.U.N's commanders had been working with and for Dr. Robotnik, only to be betrayed and decide to fight back.

Sonic managed to free his team and decided the reunion would be much better on the surface. About to escape in the teams escape pod, a submarine hit the underwater tunnel where the pod landed previously. The team managed to get in the pod and was about to leave, until they noticed Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic's sidekick and non-biological brother was caught under the rubble. The water level was rising in the tunnel and with a little help from Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic managed to pull Tails from under the debree.

After returning to the surface, Tails was taken to hospital and was in a coma for 6 months. When he woke up, he found that the Sonic Team was no longer fugitives and that the world was now, more or less, in peace. But when Tails met all his old friends again, he noticed Sonic was not there to greet him. He found that Sonic had infact been gone for 3 months due to the stress and had yet to return. 10 years past, and still no Sonic and in that time everyone had moved on, except Tails.

Tail's condition began to worsen and slowly, due to the accident, stress and shock, he began to lose his mind. All other records were not found about Tail's condition, or the city in which he lived infact, Station Square.

It's the present day, and an all too familiar blue hedgehog was about to arrive back into Station Square, only to find all is not well.....


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Home

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Sonics POV:

As I was sitting in the train to Station Square, I slowly started to remember all my past memories, of Tails, of Knuckles, of The Chaotix, of Shadow, Rouge...and Amy. 10 years I've been waiting to return, ten years I've been hoping for a warm welcome, but what are the chances of that. I leave without a word, and then return 10 years onwards. Hah, I can imagine it now, I burst in the door with a big grin only to get a big wallop from Amy's infamous Piko Piko hammer. Thinking about it is making me grin, not the fact of being hit, but the fact I'll see them all again. Then my grin slowly fades to a look of worry and confusion. I start worrying about the fact that Tails was still in a coma when I left. 'What if he's still in one, impossible. But what if...he didn't make it. No' I thought, 'He'll be fine, he has my luck.' Then I start to think about Amy, 'Will she Acce-' My thoughts are interrupted as the train comes to a deafening stop. I look to the front carriage, where the driver is. He looks at me and in a serious tone, says, "We can't go any further pal. The city's been sealed off from transport, dunno why. But you can walk the rest of the way if you want, or you can go back. Dunno what's going, but it can't be good." I look at the floor, thinking about why they'd seal of Station Square. After a few more seconds of wondering, I look back at the driver, who's busy chewing gum, that always irritated me when you're talking to someone,then I say in gratitude, "Thanks for the info, I'll go the rest of the way." He nods and opens the electrical doors, and I step out.

I watch as the train leaves, still pondering about why they'd seal off Station Square. I glance quickly to the sky, only to get a raindrop hit me in my eye. I look back down, rubbing away the water, and after getting the annoying substance out of my eye, I stare to the direction of Station Square, and start my journey.

After a good run at a reasonable speed, for me, I start to see the dim glow of lights in the distant sky. I speed up, smiling. I couldn't wait to see my friends again. After a few seconds, a small figure slowly becomes visible. It's definately a person, I can make out an arm. As I get closer I realize that the figure is a girl, a little girl. As I stop and slowly bend down and turn her over, my heart skips a beat. Her face is cover in burns, bruises and cuts, and on the side of her mouth is some sort of liquid. I dip my finger to the substance and smell. 'Oil? Why has a girl got oil coming from her mouth?' I open her eyelids, they're blood shot and...lifeless. I hurriedly check for a pulse, and find none. This girl was dead. She was no more than four. My eyes start to water. I pick her up in my arms and walk towards the city. In her hand is a picture. I look at it, and see the girl, happy, smiling and with, what I guess, her family. I then start focusing on the lights in the distance again, and slowly I realize not lights but...flames.

After getting closure, I fall to my knees. The city where my friends are, was engulfed in flames. My body becomes numb, my eyes emotionless. I slowly feel not sorrow, but anger rising. Whoever did this, killed this little girl. I leave the girl where she is and get up from my knees. My stare becomes a glare. My hands become fists, and I start to walk. I was gonna find the bastard who did this, and I was gonna make 'em pay.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Help

Chapter 2: Finding Help

Sonics POV:

I tredded through all the rusted, torn down remains of skyscrapers, and I still couldn't find any signs of life. 2 hours ago I found that little girl. Suddenly, guilt washed over me. 'I didn't even bury her...' Was all that was going through my mind at this time. 'Why? Why would anyone murder a little girl? Even egg-head wasn't that cruel, he had bounderies. But whoever did this mustn't have any.' Thousands of unanswered questions were rushing through my mind, so much infact I felt a little light headed.

I sat down on a nearby bundle of debri. I stared at the sky, there was no colour. No blue. Nothing but black clouds and a...a red sky? 'What the heck?' I was about to stand up when something dripped down my neck. I put my hand towards the cause and retracted it again in curiousity. 'It hasn't been raining for an hour, so what on-?' I was, to say the least, surprised to find oil on the edge of my index finger. As I stared down at the liquid, I heard a deep growl from behind me. The fur on my neck stood up. I slowly turned around and was petrified of what I was staring at.

??? POV:

As I stared down at Sonic The Hedgehog, a smirk crawled upon my face. For years I have waited, prepared for his return, and to see his face full of fear at my creation was absolutely magnificent. I was hoping I could toy with him, but looking at him, he won't last 5 minutes. Well, might aswell sit back and enjoy the show...

Sonics POV:

I was staring at a 10 foot beast on all fours, made of some sort of metal, skeletal structure, similar to that of a huge bear/dog. It had one, brightly lit, red eye staring at me. A huge, metal jaw with splinter like teeth ready to crush my fragile bones to pieces.

It raised a claw/paw into the air, ready to strike. My eyes widened as it was about to make it's move. As it did I quickly rolled out of the way and quickly got back on my two feet and got into a fighting stance. This was gonna be like old times...

**10 minutes later:**

No, this wasn't like old times. I'd become rusty over the years, my speed had improved, but the skills to use it hadn't, nor had my fighting skills. This thing was gonna be the death of me, and all I was doing was delaying it, but I had to try. But putting up a fight had been in vain. I felt my legs buckle under my weight. I stared up at the creature, finally accepting my fate, I closed my eyelids. 'No'

??? POV:

'No!'

Sonics POV:

"NO!" My eyes shot open as I heard someone shout the word. As I looked up, I saw the creature, only to have a bright light suddenly blind my vision. After severel seconds, I could see again. The creature had a giant hole burnt through its mechanical skull. It fell to the ground and the bright, red eye slowly fell dim.

??? POV:

I felt, in a way, happy. I hated Sonic, but I don't want him to miss what I have planned. So I slowly turn around and walk away, with a grin on my face, much similar to that of the blue blur himself.

Sonics POV:

I began to black out, I hadn'y noticed how bad my wounds were. But before I blacked out, I could see an outline of someone approaching. I blacked out, only to hear a soft, familiar voice say, "Sonic, you came home."


	4. Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

Sonics POV:

I slowly started to stir from my unnatural slumber. My waking eyes were greeted with a dim light coming from the ceiling. As my vision started to clear, I realized it was a light hanging from the ceiling.

My hands felt for texture and my sense of touch picked up on wood. I sat up, placing a hand on my forehead. My eyes blink five more times before my vision really cleared. I was in a dark room, no source of light except from the one on the ceiling.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and was about to get up when BANG! I could hear a door swinging open then smashing shut, shortly followed by mumbling. I tried to focus on what was being said.

"You've got to be kidding me? This blue freak is gonna help us?" Roared a rather angry and agitated male voice.

"I know this guy, if there's anyone who can help or even save us, it's him. Just be prepared for him to be stubborn, He's probably worse than he was before." Came a soft and...familiar voice.

I got off of the bed and tried to stand, but failed miserably. Crumbling to my knees, I heard the male speak again. "See, he can't even stand!"

"Shut it. He went against an S-7 with his bare fists, his fists! You can barely go against them with a rocket launcher!" The once soft voice ranted.

"Who's there?" Was all I managed to say.

"Sonic? You came back." Said the soft voice with a hint of glee.

"Who are you?" I carried on, getting a bit frustrated.

"God, I save your life again and you still barely know who I am! AFTER ALL THIS TIME!?" Shouted a now annoyed voice which was once soft and welcoming.

'Wait, I know one person who get's this stressed.' I thought.

As my mind processed that thought, someone slowly stepped in the light.

"No way...you've...you've grown up...and...wow." I couldn't believe who was in front of me. For years she had chased me and now...wow.

"Hello...Sonikku." She said with a triumphant grin on her face.

If I was a cartoon character, my mouth would surely have dropped to the ground and a train come through it. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Then I realized something. We were in a dark room, practically cut off from the world and...

"Something wrong pin cushion?" Came the males voice. It's great (and bad) that he was here. God knows what my mind would've thought.

The beautiful girl was indeed, Amy Rose, and I was beginning to regret leaving years earlier.

She walked towards me and said rather seductively, "This is for coming back. She bent down grabbed my cheeks and pulled me in for a soft kiss.

For what felt like eternity, we shared a kiss. She seemed to be enjoying herself, she was grinning while kissing. I just sat there, dazed. She got up and started to walk away, then said evilly, "And this is for leaving" Her smile faded to an angry expression. She pulled out her infamous Piko Piko Hammer, raised it above her head and...

'Oh crap!' My head screamed as the hammer came down on my head. I blacked out. Again, damn it.


	5. Chapter 5: Thrust Into Action

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 4: Thrust Into Action

Sonics POV:

As my eyes opened, I could hear cheering. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head as my vision started to clear.

I looked around me and saw some sort of make-shift coliseum made from junk and spare parts, but judging that it was holding, well done to the architect.

I took a closer look to the sides of the 'building' and saw a crowd cheering. Looking at them all I realized a small balcony on a higher level.

As I stared at the crowd, someone approached from the shadows onto the balcony, raised their hands and the crowd went silent.

The figure was a half robot, half echidna being. Something seemed familiar about this person though.

As I pondered on who it was, he started to speak, "Silence, we need silence!"

'Great, ANOTHER nut job' I thought.

"Now as you all know, our enemy has tried so many times to trick us that Sonic The Hedgehog was back by sending androids that looked similar if not exactly the same as Sonic. But now, we have two beings who could possibly be the real Sonic The Hedgehog. And now, these two creatures will fight to the death, and the real Sonic will emerge triumphant. Now, release contestant Alpha!"

As he said that, a gate on the other side of this huge junkyard opened, revealing something shocking. After what was said, I expected Metal Sonic or something. But instead, it was a creature far worse…a younger me!

The nut job spoke again, "Now, fight!"

And as he said that, the younger me ran towards me at great speeds. And that's how it all began…

We had been at each others throats for quite a while, but it was hardly fair. I had practically been just woken up when I was thrust into action, but I WAS going to beat this cheap copy, well, hardly cheap.

We stopped running around at great speeds and got into a good fist to fist. He was on the assault and me on the defence. I was countering all his punches, but I could feel my stamina dropping to minimum.

As I became slower, he speeded up. Punching me in the stomach, winding me, and then delivering a powerful uppercut on my jaw.

I was on the floor, on all fours. As the copy of myself raised his hand for the final blow, a scream was heard, and I recognized it…Amy.

Immediately my body was controlling itself and my speed had once again come back to former glory. As the copy brought its fist down, I moved.

I was to fast for the naked eye. The copy looked around and couldn't see me and the crowd did the same. But it then looked up and saw my figure.

I came down like lighting, pulling back my fist as I came down, ready to destroy it. I definitely wasn't myself. Something was…off.

As my fist came down on the copy's skull, a small crater formed from the impact. The copy was indeed a robot. The wires and metal could be seen poking from it's now lifeless form. It's hand was twitching, but it was 'dead' in a sense.

I stared at my hand, there was no blood from the impact, which was a bit suspicious.

People said I looked like a demon. My fur now black and my muzzle, chest and arms were pale. And my eyes…lifeless. No pupils could be seen in the once green orbs.

I stared to the balcony which I had spotted earlier, the robot/echidna was shocked, and next to him was Amy. The coliseum was silent. I smirked, I WAS Sonic, and they knew it.

I walked to the exit which was sealed off but was now, once again, open. It was just below the balcony. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me, I just couldn't help but smirk at the attention.

As I made my way to the exit, I felt light headed. My fur became blue again. My muzzle, arms and chest regained their tan.

But as this happened, my legs gave in, and I fell to the ground with a thud. I passed out again, how many more times was this gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings Become Clear

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 5: Feelings Become Clear

Sonics POV:

As I started to stir, I felt a weight on my body. When my eyes fluttered open, I stared down to whatever was putting weight on my once unconcious body. Not only was it bloody heavy, it was warm. I quickly realized it was, indeed, Amy. Staring down at her sleeping form, I smiled. I had only seen Amy resting so peacefully on rare occasions, and everytime I did she seemed so adorable.

Yet now she had grown up, and if you don't mind me saying, she had indeed-HOLD UP! She was on top of me WHY!? I knew it was too good to be true! She's still that obsessive annoying-

"Sonic..."

I stare down at her again. She's still asleep. Is she dreaming about me? I can't help but have a goofy smile cross my face.

"Why Sonic?..."

The smile left my face, instead I frowned.

"Why did you leave me Sonic? I-I loved you, a-and T-Tails he...he..."

"Amy..." It's all I could say, and all she needed to hear, because her eyes fluttered open. She slowly looked up at me. Her eyes still glazed by the small tears that had formed in her eyes. When she realized I was staring at her, she sat up in a shot.

"Sonic, you're awake." She tilted her head.

"Of course, what were you expecting?" I said while grinning.

She smiled, then looked down, realizing how awkward our position was. "Oh!" She screeched before jumping off. I got up shortly after.

"Amy, what were you dreaming about?"

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about?" I said slowly to taunt her.

"Nothing why?" She calmly said, turning around.

"Amy, it's ok. What was it?" I said, with worry in my voice.

She turned back around, tears now down her eyes. "I was remembering when you left, what happened what YOU did?" She shouted accusingly.

"Me? I didn't do anything." I was trying to keep calm, I HATED being accused.

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" She was getting angrier. She pulled a pulled something from her pocket and tied her spikes up. She looked even better now. But, saddly, she continued her rambling. "You are the reason all this happened! You are the reason I can't fall in love with anyone else! The reason I can't is 1) You hurt me too much when you left and 2) I, strangely, still love you. Now how is that NOT your fault?"

"I guess it is but-"

"NO! NO! I've had enough, if you ever so much as talk to me again I'm gonna shove my hammer right up you-!"

For some reason she stopped, but then I realized why. I was kissing her and I didn't even know it. Her eyes still had fire in her eyes for a second, but quickly became calm and she closed them. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist. This wasn't a lustful or meaningless kiss, it was a kiss of apology and love.

Little did we both know that two brown eyes were watching us through the keyhole of a nearby door. You could hear giggling, so I knew already who it was...Cream.


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Friend Is A New Enemy

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 6: An Old Friend Is A New Enemy

Sonics POV:

I felt my stomach turning. Something was off. If Amy was here, then where was everyone else?

Me and Amy decided to take a small nap on that rather uncomfortable table. But with her, I fell asleep in seconds.

I sat up and felt Amy on top of me. I smiled and slowly got up.

I heared giggling earlier. It had to be Cream. I'd recognize that childish little 'He-he-he' anywhere.

As I opened the door out of the room, I could hear footsteps. I put my ear to the door and--BANG!

The door smashed my nose to pieces and it felt like I went through the wall.

"Amy! AMY!" I pried the door off of my body and peered to the side of it to see Amy being shaken awake by.....Cream.

I knew it was Cream!

I'd of had a tiny celebration amongst myself but the entire room started to shake.

"Amy come on! He's attacking the base!" Cream ranted.

Wait--BASE? I looked towards the direction Cream came in from and saw hi-tech computers and people running to the nearest exit.

My eyes widened and all you could hear is me quietly saying,n "Uh-oh..."

I ran to Amy and joined Cream in screaming.

"AAAMMMYYY!" Me and Cream shouted at the same time.

"Wha--?" Before Amy could gain her senses, I picked her up by the waist with one arm and grabbed Creams hand with the other.

I began to run at sonic speed, following the general direction people were running.

There was a VERY high stair case. I may be able to run at sonic speed, but stairs are still a pain in the keester.

I ran upwards.

When I got half way I stopped and began to inhale and exhale rapidly. Then suddenly I ran again.

I heared a beep. Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! It's a frikkin' bomb.

The doors was just ahead. Come on! Come on!

BANG!

The fire was ascending up the stairs.

I opened the door just in time and leaped as far as I could.

I landed flat on my face while Amy and Cream had escaped my grasp and rolled sideways in two different directions.

I looked up to Amy and Cream, who were groaning while getting on their feet.

I rolled on my back and started to laugh. I then put my hand to my forehead and exhaled one last time before getting up.

I was walking towards Amy when I heared screaming coming from back inside the building.

The people inside there were.....burning alive.

I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth in anger and carried on to Amy and now Cream.

I could see they were in shock. They had blank, emotionless faces until Cream started weeping.

Time seemed to slow down.

I carried on walking until Amy pointed behind me and started screaming, "Sonic! Lookout!"

I stooped, looked behind me. I saw hundreds of needles coming at me. By instinct I rolled out of the way...but not without taking a hit.

I stopped rolling, looked to my arm, saw the needle and pulled it out just before Amy screamed, "Don't--!"

I looked to her puzzled and then heard a laugh so...familiar.

I looked behind me, and out of the flames came...Tails.

He was smiling and he seemed different.

"Tails?" I said.

"Down you pest!" He roared. He then pulled a metallic hand from under his scruffy cloak.

"AAGGHH!" I screamed as I was launched backwards and onto the ground.

I stared in disbelief to Tails. "Tails! What the hell are you--AGH!"

I was surrounded by some sort of red aura. All my memories, all my...nightmares started to race through my mind.

"Tails! Why are you--AGH!" The red aura changed to blue and I was then elevated into the air and was being choked.

"The great Sonic The Hedgehog, beaten by his always loyal, always naive sidekick. How does it feel...brother?" He was speaking in such a sinister tone.

"Tails stop!" Shouted Amy as she started to run towards Tails at full speed.

"I'M NOT TAILS! I don't know who I am!" He screamed with a hint of sadness in his tone.

I fell flat on my arse as Tails' hand shifted to Amy. She was then surrounded by a purple aura and started screaming.

"AMY!" I shouted as I began to run to her.

"Whoa! Whoa there bro!" Tails yelled at me before bringing out his other hand, aimed it to me and I was then again at his mercy.

I was surrounded by a green aura and then I felt as if my skin was melting.

Cream was in shock, standing there, watching what was happening.

"Come on Creamie! Join the fun!" He screamed to her, smirking while he did so.

She took a few steps back until--BANG!

Me and Amy were released. I stared towards Tails. He was bent forward, bleeding.

He looked up with a sinister grin.

"C'ya soon bro..." Was the final thing he said before he disappeared in a bright light.

"Shadow? Knuckles? What are you--nevermind! We have to help Amy!" I turned around to where Cream was.

She was indeed talking to Shadow and Knuckles. Shadow had some sort of red holographic eyepiece on his left eye, he was also holding a hi-tech sniper rifle.

Knuckle was wearing a bandana and had trinkets/tribal necklaces wrapped around his left hand. He was also carrying a slightly rusty shotgun in his left hand.

I then looked to Amy, who was now on the ground unconscious. I ran to her side, shortly joined by Knuckles, who put his hand to his ear, which I learned had an earpiece.

"Echo Base 2, Commander Rose is down. I repeat, Echo Base 2, Commander Rose is down. Had a run in with Twin-Fox, need immediate extraction."

I looked up to Shadow who was just glaring down at me, as if in disapproval.

I then looked to Cream who had her hands on her head, weeping.

I stared back down to Amy, a helicopter could be heard approaching.

I clasped my hand around Amy's and weakly said, "Hold on Amy, you're going to be fine. Hold on Amy, just...hold on"


	8. Chapter 8: Another Annoying Face

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 7: Another Annoying Face

Sonics POV:

I was waiting patiently for Amy to wake up. For once I could wait.

For one thing, this was Amy, I could wait for her as long as it takes.

Another thing was all the questions racing through my mind.

How could Tails, someone I'd call my friend, my best friend, my...brother, betray me?

A part of me refused to believe that was Tails, but with Egghead gone, it had to be Tails.

I was waiting in the medical area of this 'Echo Base 2'. It was hardly a brilliant set up.

I could see cockroaches peering their ugly heads from the cracks in the floors and walls.

People were clearly not getting their medical needs satisfied.

I sat forward and started to twiddle my thumbs. I COULD wait, but I was getting bored.

I couldn't think of any answers for my questions.

As I continued by thinking session, I was completely oblivious to a figure approaching me.

"Sonic The Hedgehog...you've been a right pain in the ass to find. Yet, here you are. Arriving in the time that we need you most. Just like old times."

I looked up, and I saw a female fox. She had an australian accent and a very cocky grin spread across her face.

I looked to her uniform, which like all cocky, arrogant females, was made of leather.

I looked to her shoulder and saw very familiar letters.

The words were 'G', 'U' and, you guessed it, 'N'.

G.U.N.

I'll admit, me and G.U.N have some very positive history, but their betrayal was a step to far.

No matter what circumstances, I refused to work with G.U.N after what they did.

She brought her hand to my shoulder and said sympathetically, "I'm sorry for what happened to Commander Hedgehog."

"Hedgehog? Her name is Amy Rose, not Amy Hedgehog. Why would you call her that?" I asked with a frown.

"She insisted that we do so. But she alows her friends to call her by her real name." She replied while smiling.

I pushed her hand from my shoulder, stood up and, in a rather hostile tone, said, "Well, quit playing nice and help Amy."

"I'm not here for Miss Ro--Commander Hedgehog. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why?" She was about to answer but I put my hand out to interrupt her and said, "Wait, let me guess. Hmm, oh, I know. You want me to help you with all this crap. 'Coz if it is, then forgive me for this but fuck off."

I started to walk away, but the fox grabbed my arm and said in a rather sarcastic tone, "Now, now Sonic. If your not going to help ME. Then why should I help YOU?"

With an annoyed huff, I replied to this with, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, you want the commander in that room there to get better, right? If you don't help me then the commander's heart rate is gonna hit zero. You see Sonic, all this medical equipment belongs to G.U.N, hell, everything here belongs to G.U.N. Even you."

I sniggered and replied to this threat with, "Yeah, suuuurrrreeee you do."

I shook my head and turned away.

"Oh, Sonic before you go, one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"Catch."

The fox threw some sort of datapad to me.

I stared at the object in my hands then to the fox.

"If you care about Rosie, you'll take that assignment." She said with a triumphant smile.

She started to walk in the opposite direction. She raised her hand but carried on walking before she shouted, "You have 48 hours!"

I frowned at her. I then turned away and stared down at the datapad.

I smiled then thought 'This may be THEIR assignment, but I'm doing this MY way.'


	9. Chapter 9: Can Of WhupAss

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 8: Can Of Whup-Ass

Sonics POV:

I was sprinting through the run down city. I still couldn't believe that this was the same city I struggled to get through traffic and crowds during a morning jog.

All you could see in the streets were debris and roads that were either missing, or in such bad shape you'd even have trouble walking on them.

But I'm not here to comment on the city like a health inspector does a restaurant, am I?

I'm going to visit an old aquaintance of mine. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled that I popped by.

The only reason I'm going to see him is because of that datapad the fox gave me.

When I pressed the on button, the only thing that showed up on the screen was the figure of a hedgehog and two soul piercing eyes staring at whoever took the picture.

I immediately knew where to find him--why am I calling IT a him? Probably because it's based on someone who is male.

That's right, this...thing is only a cheap copy.

It's more deadly than good ol' eggface. But better yet, it was made by eggface. If you don't know who--what it is by now, then you're about to find out.

I was at the old electric fences of one of Robotniks oldest research labs. This was where the thing I'm looking for was built.

It only made sense that it'd retreat to this place after its creator was killed.

I approached the huge and rusty metal front door.

I looked it up and down. There was no way this was gonna open automaticaly. For some reason, it never did for me, even when it worked. Did Eggman not like me or something?

I started to think of options, when suddenly I decided the only way this hunk of metal was gonna move was to, wel, move it.

I tried everything, I tried to pry it open, no luck. I tried punching it down, no luck. I even tried sliding through it, no luck.

I was trying to catch my breath, when the most amazing idea struck me.

"Open sesame!" I shouted, with my hands in the air and still, you guessed it, no luck.

I exhaled in disappointment. Robotnik couldn't make a killer robot unstoppable, but he could make a frikkin' door impenetrable!

He'd put B&Q to shame when it comes to doors.

I was muttering curses to myself, like you do when you're peed off.

I kicked a rock and it went so far I couldn't see it. I turned around quickly and was about to try the door again, but then I heard something.

I heard a rather soft CLANG. That's when I knew my rock hit something. I turned slowly, only to see something under the ground coming at me.

'That's one big-ass mole!' I thought jokingly. Well the joke was on me when it came to the surface and swinged at me. I managed to dodge it...just.

When I regained my balance I stared at the 'big-ass mole' and saw a very familiar face. It was Knuckles.

I could only see the right side of his face.

"What the hell are you doing, Knuckle-head!" I yelled at him.

He turned to me slowly and, I realized, it wasn't Knuckles. Sure it looked exactly like him except that the left side of his face was robotic.

I saw Knuckles a few hours ago, and he didn't have any weird cybernetic crap on his face.

Before I knew it he was at me again, and, like all of mine and Knuckles' fights, it was brutal.

I could outrun him, but he could out-punch me. We were at it for a good 15 minutes. I was countering constantly.

I was gonna get beaten to a pulp until...I felt it. I felt the same as I did in the arena before. My body was moving on its own.

My blue fur had again turned black and my muzzle, arms and chest were pale once again. My eyes also had no more pupils, like before.

It all happened to fast. One minute I was about to get a can of whup-ass, the next my foot was on the cybernatic freaks head.

Without thinking about it another second, I crushed it's skull under my foot. I smirked.

This was like a nightmare. No way I'd let myself do something like that. It was so...merciless.

I looked behind me. During mine and cyber-freaks fight, we'd come quite a bit away from the base. I started to walk forward towards the base.

When I was about halfway, I heard a metal creaking. I looked behind me, and again there was another cybnetic freak behind me. except this time it was a copy of Shadow. I gave it my full attention and turned to it. The metal parts of the cybernetic copy were either rusty or had bits missing. Its 'fur' was torn to reveal it's metal parts.

"Bring it, scrap heap." I said while cracking my knuckles.

It's response chilled me to the bone. It leaned forward and gave a robotic cackle.

Suddenly, hundreds of other copies were arising from the ground.

There were copies of Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Amy and me.

The copys of me looked very similar to the one I butted heads with at the arena.

I looked around and, without question, I was screwed. But I surprised even myself with this darker me, so maybe I'd get lucky.

One of the copies charged at me. I got into a fighting stance and readied myself.

Just before it struck me, a gunshot was heard, then a sound of breaking metal, and finally, something hitting the ground.

I looked down and saw the copy's lifeless body twitching slightly.

I looked around to find whoever aided me, but before I spotted them heard a voice shout, "Sonic! This way!"

I turned to see a figure waving me over. I ran to them without thinking.

When I got close, they started to run to Robotnik's research lab, I followed suit.

We eventually got to that annoying door and found it was open.

'Oh! Now it opens!' I thought.

When we got inside, the person that aided me went to a terminal next to the door and, in a few seconds, closed it.

I exhaled in exhaustion. I then looked at my hands and saw I was once again my normal self.

'Thank god.' I thought.

The area we was in had one light and I was in it. I turned to my 'savior'.

"Thanks, don't know what would of happened if you didn't help." I said with a bit of a laugh in my tone.

The figure turned to me and said, "It's good to see you again Sonic."

I immediately froze. I recognized that metallic voice. It was who I came here for.

"Come into the light." I commanded.

The figure obliged and came into the light.

The figure was a robot and it's right arm was replaced with a huge, make-shift sniper rifle. It's right eye was now a scope that zoomed in and out.

"Once again, hello Sonic." It said kindly.

I smiled and replied, "How've you been Metal?"


	10. Chapter 10: She's Awake

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 9: She's Awake

Sonics POV:

"How've you been Metal?" I asked with a smirk.

"I've been...coping. I have to admit, I kind of miss our little fights." He said casually.

I crossed my arms and asked in a joking way, "You mean the ones where I kicked your arse back to Eggman?"

"Ha ha ha, yes. Those were good times weren't they?" He said in a friendly tone.

"You kidding me? You were a pain in my keester." I said unfolding my arms and smiling more.

"Ha ha. God. It's good you're back."

"How can you're opinion of me change when I haven't even been here?" I asked frowning, but I still had a casual smile on my face.

"Oh, now that is quite a story. I'll tell you another time" He said about to walk away.

Raising an eyebrow, I pointed back to the huge, metallic door and I said, "Erm, have you seen what it's like out there? There may not be another time."

He turned back to me, "Oh, there will be. After all, you're here for me aren't you?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." I shrugged still having a smile on my face.

"Well, I know G.U.N sent you. I'm pressuming it was that stuck-up fox agent?"

"Yeah. Why? Have you two met?" I asked.

"On a few occasions. Since you've been gone, her and G.U.N wanted something that had your abilities. Shadow has many similar abilities but, lets be honest, he's only fast because of those rocket shoes. Whereas you and I were made with speed. So because you were gone, I was the next option. This was all after Tails turned...well, evil. I don't have all the details on what happened, but it wasn't good. Anyway, I refused...continuously. Once you returned the only thing they wanted was you. But they still need members to your squad and--"

"Whoa, hold up. What squad?" I asked rather curiously.

"My,my. They certainly are keeping you in the dark about this aren't they?" He said half laughing.

I tilted my head forward, motioning him to answer my question.

"Aah, god. Well you see, G.U.N have tried countlessly to stop Tails but everytime they've either had all their troops wiped out or they've lost all communication with their ground and air forces. But they had an idea. If they assembled a team of the best of the best they'd be able to take Tails down. They need certain operatives and, well, I'm one of them. Other squad members are Amy, Knuckles and Shadow. I'm in the squad to help medically. Anything to do with healing or even poisoning, I'm the one to talk to. I will keep the records of your squads medical needs in my database aswell. Any further questions?" He asked.

"Erm, no, I-I guess not. Thank you." I said, clasping my hands together.

"Well, I'll get my things and we'll go."

"What things?"

"My medical equipment of course. I'd hate to use G.U.N's crap." He said rather proudly.

"Too true." I said smirking.

**5 Hours Later:**

Metal was helping Amy regain consciousness. Something changed in Metal. I wanted to know what, but that could wait.

I wanted Amy to wake up and, eventually, she did.

I told her about everything Metal told me.

She just replied with an OK and gave me a quick kiss on he lips. She then got on her feet and left the room.

I went to find Knuckles, told him everything and he also said OK, but also said we both needed to catch up soon. I agreed.

I then went to find Shadow. He was in target practise. When I said hi, he just ignored me.

I then tried telling him what Metal said and he just frowned, it clearly caught his attention.

"I wasn't informed about a squad. But if it means taking down Twin-Fox, then I'm in." He said, placing his sniper rifle by his side as he sat on a nearby table.

"Why call him 'Twin-Fox'? He's called Tails." I asked

"No, his name is Miles Prower. His codename is Twin-Fox." He said while snarling.

"Ok, ok. Chill Shads." I said, raising my hands apologetically.

"When we get him, I'm gonna make him pay." He said while getting off the table and going back to target practise.

"For what?" I asked.

He looked down. Then back through his sniper's scope and grunted, "He killed Rouge."

I was in shock. I couldn't think of what to say.

I turned to leave when a voice was heard on the speaker.

"Sonic, Shadow, Amy and--what the heck? Look you know who you all are, just get your arses to the debriefing room, ASAP!"

It was the female fox agent. I rolled my eyes and started to walk.

Then I thought, 'Wait? Where is the debriefing room!'


	11. Chapter 11: Forgotten Son

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 10: Forgotten Son

Sonics POV:

It'd been twelve hours since the debriefing. Of course, the fox lady wasn't happy, in fact, she said if I wasn't such a valuable team member, she'd have me put down. She has one hell of a charming attitude, huh?

I was now sitting in a chopper with Shadow and Metal, who was sitting at the mini-gun. We had been told that there was some sort of underground base, and the only way to it was through an old factory. The factory was only ten minutes from the base by helicopter, but why didn't they let us run there? I mean me, Shadow and Metal could get there in no time, so, why copter?

On the way here, I could see shadowy forms, but when I asked anyone if they saw them they looked at me as if I'm crazy, 'cept Shadow, he just ignored me. Typical.

"E.T.A ten seconds! Good luck boys!"Shouted the pilot. I gave my traditional thumbs, Metal nodded and Shadow, well, he was just Shadow.

I was going to go without a weapon when Metal threw a pistol to me.

"Metal, I beat egghead without firing a single shot. I think I can-"

"You don't know what's down there, but I do. I suggest you at least take that."

I knew Metal had an iron will, literally, so I decided it was best to just take it. I watched as the helicopter took off, and when it was out of sight we went towards the factory. We could expect to walk a good ten minutes because the chopper couldn't take us this far due to all the city's ruins. I was being aware of my surroundings, looking out for anything suspicious.

As we neared the factory, I saw something; it was the shadows from before. I froze, finding myself in some sort of trance, unable to move. Metal and Shadow looked back to me and stopped.

"Sonic?" Metal asked, sounding concerned.

"Forget him, let's keep moving." Shadow said walking away.

"Wait." Metal said, raising his hand to Shadow.

"What?" Shadow called back in an aggravated tone. But he received no answer, because Metal was beside me looking where I was. But when he saw them, he too froze into place. But he was frozen in fear.

"Sonic we have to go!" He shouted grabbing my arm. I blinked and looked to him.

"What are they!" I asked him.

"No time for questions! Just run!"

I then heard some sort of deformed, mutated scream. I looked up to where I last saw the shadows. What I saw was something from a nightmare. It had the basic form of a girl, but looked to be covered in some sort of liquid. Then it hit me, the little girl I saw all those days ago, she had that same substance coming from her mouth. This was that girl. She was, well, I didn't know at the time, and really, I still don't. She had become a monster.

I felt like crying for her, but then she jumped at me. I ran, looking for any signs of Shadow or Metal. They weren't there.

'Figures, those two were bound to leave me with this…thing' I thought, rather annoyed. I then heard childish laughter behind me, that thing was following me, even though I couldn't see it. I decided to see if I could see it, but it was nowhere to be seen. I then looked to my shadow, and it was smiling at me.

'Oh crap!' I thought frantically as it jumped at me. I managed to dodge it, but then it started having a fit with its claws. I was dodging with all my might, but this thing was quick. It managed to scratch me across the eye.

"Argh!" I yelped. I put my hand to the scratch, which was now bleeding heavily.

"Alight! No more mister-" I was interrupted by a good kick to the testicles.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled while retreating once more. I ran into a nearby hospital and into a storage room, putting my back to the wall next to the door. I waited and found that I also had a deep cut to my chest. 'What the hell?' I thought. This, indeed, alarmed me. But my worries grew to fear when I heard the thing laughing.

"Let's play hide and seek." It said. "You hide and I seek. Ready?"

I was getting ready to run, when I heard it counting. "10, 9, 8…"

I could feel my heart beginning to race. "7, 6, 5, 4…"

I put my hand to the door knob.

"3…"

I twisted it and opened the door.

"2…"

I walked out into the corridor and saw it at the other end, hands over its eyes.

"1." It said with a final giggle and then took its hands from its face with a big, crooked smile.

"Found you!" It said as it began walking to me. I ran in smartest direction, away from it.

"No fair!" It shouted. It then began screaming and the windows around me began to smash, but I carried on running. I eventually turned a corner and ran into the nearest room. I then got against a wall and studied my surroundings. It became clear which room I was in, x-ray.

I couldn't hear anything, so I decided to take a peek outside. I peered my head around the door and nothing was there. I sighed in relief and went back to my previous position, against the wall. I looked to the x-ray machine and saw it. It was behind the machine, I could see its bones, they were deformed and some were cracked to pieces. I looked to its face and saw that big, crooked grin.

"Peek-a-boo!" It yelled coming at me. I managed to dodge and began hitting it, but my hands just sank into it. It just let out a snarl and pounced on me.

I could feel it, it was happening again. My eyes lost their pupils, my fur became dark and my chest, arms and muzzle turned pale. I blanked out, not knowing what was going on. When I became myself once more, I could see the body of the creature on the floor, surrounded by a pool of the strange liquid. I left the room and wandered aimlessly around the hospital. I had killed that thing, that girl. When I snapped out of it, I realized I was in some sort of office. I looked around until I came across a holo-tape. It seemed like it was still working, so I turned it on.

When it came on, I grabbed a chair and sat in it, even though it gave off a loud creek. In the video was a hedgehog professor who said, "Today is an extraordinary day. Today I no longer have to be 'Professor Latem'. These fools were easy enough to trick. As I said in previous recordings, I've been looking for something to weaken Sonic T. Hedgehog, and I've finally found it." He said placing a hand to his throat and tearing at the skin. I cringed until I realized it was just a mask. Behind the mask was Metal.

"Of course, my disguise was simple, spell metal backwards and the result is latem. So I was to be Professor Latem. But that isn't important. I travelled to the future using one of my master's last prototypes until…the accident." He continued. "In the future I found Sonics weakness. His Son." I became interested at this point. 'My son?' I thought.

"Of course, this has no effect on the timeline, because I shall bring his son back for the required time, once he's proved his usefulness. Professor Gerald Robotnik, my master's grandfather, believed he created the ultimate life form. This is a lie. You see, my master used his grandfather's plans for the time machine. So Professor Gerald Robotnik did in fact create the first time machine and used it. While in the future he found a hedgehog, took a sample of its DNA and copied it. And in doing so, he COPIED the ultimate life form, Sonics son. I shall wait for the right time, and while I do, his son will grow and I shall make him hate Sonic. I shall wipe his memory of his father and mother, who in fact is Amy Rose, so he won't be held back. I shall replace it with the memory of the copy of himself that I retrieved so he will believe he truly was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Even though his memory is wiped, he will keep his hatred for Sonic, something as deep as true hatred can never truly be gone. But I bet you're all wondering what this boys name is, aren't you? His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, son of Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog, and he will be the destruction of this world, because if my master can't have it, no one can. But with all this planni-"

The tape fuzzed and another video came on, once again it was Metal. He seemed like he does now, like he has emotions.

"Over the years of raising Shadow, I have grown feelings for him, as if he was my own son. I feel I have robbed my enemy, Sonic, of that feeling. But rather than being pleased with myself, I am ashamed. I have successfully erased Shadows memory of Sonic, Amy and…me. He was the perfect weapon against Sonic, but Sonic will never know. I shall wait for the events between Sonic and Shadow to unfold. And when the time is right, I shall come out of hiding and-"

The video was once again interrupted by static and then another video came on, with Metal leaning close to the screen. He seemed to be in the very room I'm in now.

"Time has passed, and I keep travelling between times. I don't know what the date is or anything else. I know that in this time, my master has been dead for two years, so I'm more or less where I belong. But something hasn't turned out quite right. Sonic has been gone for two years so far and Tails has become an evil tyrant. Forgive me if I don't sound dramatic enough, but I don't know what to do anymore. I just hope Sonic returns soon, and if I must help him I shall, in any way I can. I owe him that much for what I did. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Shadow and Amy."

I'm about to get out of the chair when one last video comes on.

"This is my last entry for this tape. Hard to believe how cold I was before. But anyway, it's been eight years since my last entry and I've heard rumours of Sonics return. If this is true, than everyone will once again know what it means to have hope. Over the past years I've made a few 'necessary' adjustments to myself." Metal says as he shows the camera the make-shift sniper which had replaced his arm. "I have been to the future, well, tried. I discovered something that worries me. When I go to the time that I had taken Shadow, rather than being greeted by the green fields and white peaked mountains, I'm greeted by darkness. Total darkness. Let's hope that this has a meaning."

And with that, the holo-tape finished. This all became more puzzling for me. But the strangest discovery was that Shadow, my rival, was my son. I hope Metal can make more sense of this. Let's just hope I get out of here alive first.


	12. Chapter 12: The Descent

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 11: The Descent

Sonics POV:

I'd been walking for hours now, hoping to find any sign of sane life. I hadn't been attacked…yet. The shadows so I've come to call them have been everywhere, but I'm sure to keep my distance. I mean, I could barely handle one, never mind twenty.

I've been scavenging whatever I can from corner shops and stands, or what's left of them. But I find nothing. No water to drink and no food to eat. Ever tried going through a destroyed city, avoiding monsters and had a growling stomach? I didn't think so.

Of course, at the time, the last thing on my mind was food. I was busy trying to process what I had seen on that holo-tape, back at the hospital. I still couldn't believe I had a son, not to mention that it was Shadow. He may have been from the future but he was still my son. He and his mother didn't know it, but I did. I couldn't even believe that Amy, my once annoying, obsessed and cranky fan girl was to be the mother of MY child.

Of course, because of this, my feelings had changed for Shadow. I mean, at one time I could hardly call him my friend, but now he had changed from my rival to my son. So it's pretty natural that I felt that I had to protect him, but he was with Metal at the time, someone who also thought of him as a son. Now I was fighting for more than a few survivors, I was fighting for a family, my family. But I guess, looking back now, I did in the first place. I had Tails, Cream, Vanilla, the Chaotix, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Amy. But when I left, they all went their separate ways. Was I really that important?

It didn't matter now. I had Amy and Shadow to take care of now, well, I guess Cream as well, seeing as her and Amy come in a package together. They both reminded me of how Tails and I were. Tails…damn I forgot all about him because of all this.

But thinking of Tails now, I realized where I was. I was outside the very factory that I'd been sent to investigate. Seeing as this was possibly a one way trip anyway, I decided it was best to make something of it.

When I was at the door, I remembered the pistol strapped to my side. 'How could I forget I had this? It would've been damn useful against that freaky demon girl a few hours back. Darn my stupid brain, never bloody working properly!'

After I finished my mental rant, I carried on with my mission; gain entry to the secret underground base. 'Sounds easy enough,' I thought to myself with confidence.

When I entered, the first thing that caught my eye was how dusty the reception was. Sure there were a few stains and tears on the floor and walls, but other than that it was just heaps of dust.

I hadn't realized I'd left the door open until a ray of light shined on me and I could see my shadow on the floor. I could see all the specs of dust in the air and all the tears in the once clean fabric chairs. I looked around the room until I saw something that broke my heart. It was a teddy bear that was sitting up with a letter in its right paw. I grabbed the letter and it said, 'Dear Maggie, I'm so sorry for missing your sixth birthday. I hope that this present I send to you will keep me in your mind. I am sorry, sweetie. I promise to be home for Christmas. Love daddy xxx.' I could feel tears in my eyes. The guy mustn't have been able to send the present to his daughter before…all this.

I carried on with my mission, exploring the factory until I found something suspicious in the janitor's room. 'I always knew that janitors were evil,' I thought with a small smile across my face. I looked at the object trying to gain some knowledge as to what it was. 'Well let's see. It's against a wall, in a creepy little room, and it looks to have two lights of some sort in the two top corners.' I touched the one on the left, it turned red, but nothing happened. 'Damn! Don't tell me its colour coded!'

I then pressed the one to the right, it turned green. The room seemed to shake and a thunderous noise could be heard. 'I did it!' I thought happily, yet also with surprise.

A few seconds passed and then suddenly, it stopped. 'Oh come on!' I shouted in my head. I just huffed and decided to carry on searching. But before I could leave the room, it shot down like an elevator on nitrous. "HHHOOOLLLYYY CCCRRRAAAPPP!" I yelled in fear. 'Funny!' I thought, 'I always knew I'd die in an elevator going at top speed to the ground until CRASH! I'm as flat as a flipping pancake!'

After a minute or so of wetting myself, the elevator stopped. 'At the speed I was going, I must be in hell right about now.' But the truth was far worse, because as the elevator doors opened, I could see what was on the other side. 'Mama mia.'


	13. Chapter 13: Inside My Head

No Brotherly Love

Chapter 12: Inside My Head

Sonics POV:

I stared at the horror before me in utter shock. I could see thousands of people herded together like sheep. Around me were uncontrollable flames and the strange liquid was everywhere. The first thing that popped into my mind was to ask what was going on.

I saw someone crouching with their head in their hands. I walked towards them and placed my hand on their shoulder and asked, "What's going on here?" They didn't change their position, but they did respond to my question, "Not me. Won't get me. No, no, no. Mustn't listen. Mustn't let them in."

"Mustn't let who in?" I asked. "The monsters, they're here in my head, but I-I-I'm…" He stuttered.

"You're what?" I asked kneeling beside them. They turned around and I could see the liquid dripping from their eyes, mouth and nose. "I-I don't know. H-Help m-m-me p-p-p-please." They reached their hand to me. I was about to accept it until they clawed at me. I pulled back and they shouted, "FEED ME!" I looked up and all the others were staring at me looking like they wanted my eyes on some toast.

'Oh crap.' I thought to myself, panicking. They all began to snarl, saliva dripping from their mouths, at least, I think it was saliva. They all started to walk towards me. I tucked at my gloves and then got into a fighting stance. They all charged at me like raving lunatics. I charged at them as well and we got into one hell of a brawl. They were all around me, like crows on a corpse. I did my best to fight them off, but it wasn't enough. I right hooked one in the jaw, easily dislocating it. But after that last attempt, I was thrown to the ground and they were all over me.

I squirmed under them, trying to get free. But it was useless. 'Great! The elevator didn't kill me, but instead I'm zombie chow! This really isn't my day!' I thought frantically.

Just as it seemed like it was all over, they froze and slowly, but surely, pulled away. I scrambled to my feet and looked around. They were all looking behind me. Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream from behind me. I turned to face it and saw nothing. 'What the h-?'

Before I could finish the thought, I was knocked onto my back by some sort of earthquake. I looked up once more and saw a fifteen foot gargantuan monster. In its hands was one of the shadows. The huge monster placed one hand on the shadows feet and the other on its hands, then, without warning, it pulled. The shadow screamed before literally being torn in half. The liquid, which replaced its blood, sprayed everywhere, some inside my mouth.

I coughed up the liquid and looked up at the creature. "Guess it's just one of those days." I said aloud. Not a second later, the giant monstrosity leaned forward and gave off a thunderous battle cry in my face, its saliva landing all over me."Poo-ee! Dude, get a breath mint." I said while placing two fingers on my nose. It gave out a deep growl. "What? You think just 'coz you're big, you can eat me up just like that? Sorry pal, but I don't think spikes are good for your health. They could puncture something."

But this time, the beast did nothing, instead it looked behind me. 'Man, what isn't behind me today?' I asked myself sarcastically. I turned around once more and above the horde of brain dead lunatics was a black flame. I stared in awe as the flame lowered itself until it was in front of me. The flame then took the form of a demonic hedgehog. His muzzle, feet, chest, finger tips and the end of his spines could be seen through, and looked like thick ice. He had no nose or mouth. His eyes were pale and had no pupils. The fur, no, that is incorrect, what should have been fur seemed like ash and was as black as burnt wood.

He leaned his head to the side and then back again. He started to slowly walk towards me. But as he did, my vision blurred and I began to feel light headed. I suddenly collapsed to my knees and once the strange being was before me, he grabbed my chin and made me look up into his eyes. He moved my head side to side, and without another second he struck me across the face and I landed on my side. Slowly, everything faded to black and as I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard a faint whisper say, "Sonic."

I recognized the voice and replied slowly, "Amy."


	14. Chapter 14: Operating Time

No Brotherly Love

Operation Time

Sonics POV:

I could feel myself stirring awake, not only did I feel that, I felt a gush of wind hitting my body. I mentally pried my eyes open and saw Shadow. I tried to say something but only gargled something up. I looked to my chest to see what I had coughed up from my throat. I saw that it was some of that oozing black liquid, which to the smell and form of oil. I tried to stay awake, but was ultimately failing. Rather than my eyes closing or my mind fading to black, I saw the black liquid crawling over my vision. It looked like roots were growing in my vision. The black liquid eventually covered every part of my eyes, so all I saw was black. Before I could panic, my mind faded to black once more.

Before I knew it, my eyes opened once more. I was greeted with a penetrating white light, which almost made me blind. I tried to get up but I saw Metal rush to my side.

"Sonic, lay back down. Trust me, just lay back down, I promise it'll be over soon."

'What?' I thought to myself, now panicking. I now knew I was on some sort of metal surface. 'A metal table?' I tried getting up, but Metal kept pushing me down.

"I need some tranquilizer samples! NOW!" He turns back to me. "Don't get up Sonic. Just trust me on this, you don't want to know."

As he goes to get the tranquilizer samples, I sit up to see what's going on. I felt something pinch me. 'OW!' I cried out in my mind. I eventually saw what Metal didn't want me to see. My entire front torso had…had been ripped open. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to get away from the nurses and mechanical arms operating on me. Before I could move though, Metal pushed me back onto my back and put a syringe into my neck. Rendering me unconscious once more.

When I finally awoke once more, I raised my hands into my line of vision and saw them bandaged up. I looked down onto the rest of my body. My chest was no longer ton open, but my body was wrapped in bandages. I was like a mummy from the Egyptian times. I then lay back down. I was no longer on the metal, cold surface of the operating table; instead, I was now in a hospital bed.

As I began to relax, I heard voices outside my room. The door was open just enough for me to see who was there. It was the fox lady and Metal.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" She asked with a snarl.

"Well, he'll survive but…" Metal started, but trailed off.

"What?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm not sure if he'll be able to walk, let alone fight again."

'What!' I shouted in my head. I remember fearing that I would possibly never be able to walk again, which meant no running. I might as well have been dead, which by coincidence, the fox lady then said.

"What! If that's the case, we might as well pull the plug on him while he's still asleep."

"No!" Metal yelled. "I said it's possible, but it's not a certainty. He may be well enough to."

"How long till he'll be ready to even walk?" She said, crossing her arms. Metal mumbled an answer. Her ears pricked up. Clearly Metal was afraid of her reaction.

"S-Six months…"

"WHAT! SIX MONTHS!"

"Y-yes, b-but…"

"Shut it! Just tell me when he's ready!" she shouted as she walked away. Metal raised his hand to say something, but brought it back down.

As Metal said, it took six months for me to get any better. Well, I'm guessing it did. I couldn't really tell, because I kept fading in and out of being aware and not. I saw everyone at least five times in this time, but I saw Shadow so very few. Shadow, my son. I still find it so hard to believe. When I get through this, I'll ask Metal about Shadow, and if it's true. Shadow can't know, it'd mess up the time line. But until then, might as well cope with Amy nursing me. Oh, yeah, it's true. She signed up to get me healthy again, so Metal gave her the position of being my personal nurse. I guess there's no escape from that medicine now.


	15. Chapter 15: Actions Speak Louder

No Brotherly Love

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Sonics POV:

As soon as I was fit enough to walk, that crazy fox woman grabbed me by the ear and made me sit down on a very uncomfortable stool. I was there for a good five hours, answering her questions on what I saw. At first I thought she was doing it to wind me up, but her face was serious, not angry or annoyed, just serious. So, being polite, I answered her questions. Apparently she was left with one conclusion.

"There's only one conclusion…" She trailed off. See, I told you she said that. "You've become partly, but not fully, infected with the virus."

"Virus?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. The very virus that took the form of those monstrosities you saw in the factory. We call it the DK virus." She said her right hand under her chin.

"The Donkey Kong virus? Or is it the dick virus, 'coz if you say DK together, it sounds like dick?" I asked with a cheeky smile across my face.

The fox lady slapped herself on the forehead. "Of all the heroes they could put me with, why does it have to be a cocky, arrogant imbecile?"

After all that, I went to my quarters. I got a little surprise when I got there. Amy was against the wall next to my door. She pounced on me before I knew she was there, which gave me quite a fright. We landed on the bed, her on top. When I realized who it was I actually felt relieved.

"Amy? What are you doing?"

"Well, since you're feeling better and I nursed you back to health, I was wondering if you'd repay me." She said, twirling her finger on my chest.

"Repay you? How?" I responded, getting a little worried.

"Well, we're in your bedroom, on your bed, no one's going to disturb us, so…" She answered, leaning closer to my face, with her eyes partly shut.

"A-Amy…" I said but trailed off. For some reason, this didn't feel right, well, not yet it didn't.

Just as she was about to dive her tongue into my mouth, literally, the alarms on the walls gave off an ear piercing sound. I immediately pushed Amy off of me and ran to the door. Before going, I turned to Amy, who was looking down, with one arm holding the other.

"I'm sorry Amy, but duty calls." I said in an apologetic manner. She looked up to me with glazed eyes, like she was really hurt. I couldn't see her cry, so I left and ran to the command centre.

After a few supersonic seconds, I found the command centre, the fox lady was shouting into her earpiece. I approached her when she shouted, "What the hell are you doing here? Get to the roof, he's here!" I immediately knew who she meant.

I ran to the roof as quick as my blue legs could carry me. When I got there, I could see Shadow shooting down some birdlike creatures and Knuckles shooting anything that came near him. I heard some engines behind me; I looked towards the sound and saw Metal flying just above, passing me. He was shooting at some more birdlike creatures behind him.

I then looked just in front of me and saw him, Tails. He looked to me and smirked. He charged at me, with his robotic hand glowed a green colour. He went to hit me, but I dodged, jumping backwards.

"Tails! Stop!" I shouted, standing ready for him to strike once more.

"Why? This is so much fun!" He yelled with a smirk.

"You're my brother Tails! Don't make me fight you!"

He laughed at this and shouted in such a menacing tone, "You haven't been my brother for ten years!" His tone changed to a sad one and he looked down, "I…I didn't know what to do without you. I had no one else. You were my family."

"Tails." I said, standing up straight with a comforting smile. "I still am your family; we're all your family. Stop all this and me, you and the gang can leave, forget the government. We can just leave. What do you say?"

He clenched his fist, tears streaming down his face. I took a step back in shock; my eyes grew wider because of it. He raised his robotic arm at me, there seemed to be a blue flame coming from it. "LIAR!" He shouted as he shot the flame at me. I couldn't move. 'Tails…' I thought helplessly.

"NOOOOO!" I heard someone shout, and then I heard something, something vile, like a spear piercing flesh. I looked down, and saw Amy in front of me, holding me close. She looked up at me with a weak smile; I then realized Amy was…Amy was bleeding. "I'm sorry. But like I once said, you make me do crazy things." I remembered when she said that, when we were in Chris' world on the beach, when she saved me from drowning, and then I saved her from drowning even though I couldn't swim.

"Amy…AMY!" I shouted as she collapsed to the floor. I held her in my arms. "Amy! Please Amy…don't…don't…" I wept into her chest.

"I love you Sonic T. Hedgehog." She said weakly. I looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Amy Rose." I said before giving her one last kiss. With that, Amy died in my arms, a smile across her face.

I cried a little while longer, before Tails said, "What is this, Romeo and Juliet?" He ended that sentence with a laugh. I was surprised his lungs didn't pop it was that loud.

**Listen to Skillet's song Hero when reading this, it adds to the atmosphere.**

"Actually…" I started, as I began to change once more. "In Romeo and Juliet, one lover dies to be with another, although it is a lie. And when one lover awakes to discover the other is dead, they can't live without them, so a dagger to the heart is the only solution."

Some of my dark aura went inside Amy's mouth and nostrils. But I was too angry to notice. Suddenly, I heard thunder. As I went to stand, it began to rain heavily. Lightning could be seen behind me, blinding Tails. When he regained his vision, he saw my dark self. The white, stone cold eyes with no pupils, the dark fur and pale skin. He took a step back in fear. I could sense everyone's eyes on me. I gave a low growl and shouted, "Miles!" I could see him quiver in fear. I started to walk slowly towards him. I then growled, "Now, now you die." After that, I used my improved speed to run at him and kick him off the ledge of the building, I dived after him. I was going down feet first, until I rolled so I was going straight at Tails head first.

When I got close enough, I punched him so hard, I heard his bones breaking. I grabbed him by the throat and was about to decapitate him with my fist. But before I could, one of our helicopters came along side is, Tails reached for the bottom and succeeded in grabbing it. I let go of him and continued falling. I looked up at him and gave off a low growl. Just before I was about to hit the ground, I pulled off a few acrobatic skills to land on my feet. When I landed, a crater and a ton of dust surrounded me. Pieces of earth could be seen flying in the air.

The rain stopped so I ran to the roof once more, but when I got there, Amy's body was nowhere to be seen. I looked to Knuckles and Shadow in a questioning way. "She was here one minute, and gone the next. It's like she just vanished." Knuckles explained. I went to where Amy was and saw something. The bracelet made of seashells was on the floor where she lay. I knelt down and picked it up, I remembered leaving it at my apartment ten years ago; maybe that's where she found it. I got up and clenched the bracelet in my hand. I then looked down with my eyes closed.

"Sonic!" I turned to the source of the noise. "It's Shadow! He's…"

I looked to Shadow, who had his hand near his face; he had a very worried expression on his face. I looked at his hand and my eyes grew wide with shock. Shadow's hand was disappearing.

"What's happening to me?" He shouted. Conveniently, Metal landed on the roof just behind me.

"Shadow, come with me, there's something I have to tell you." Metal said as he waved Shadow to come with him. Shadow agreed and went with Metal.

Knuckles and I stared at each other for a while before he said, "What's with that creepy look?" I huffed and walked away. "What?" He asked.

I turned to him and growled, "Amy's gone and all you care about is what I look like?"

"Wait a minute!" He yelled at me but I ignored him and continued to walk to the edge of the building. I sat down on the very edge when Knuckles said, "If I'm honest, how do we know she's gone? I mean, her body just happens to vanish?"

"I don't know." I said calmly as I looked to my hand. I opened my palm and saw the bracelet in the centre of my hand. I then closed it again and looked to the sunset. 'How did it go from pouring it down to such a beautiful sunset?' I asked myself. I then hung my head and whispered silently, "Amy…"


	16. Chapter 16: A Fading Memory

No Brotherly Love

A Fading Memory

Sonics POV:

It's been two weeks since I lost her, since Amy died. God, how hard it is for me to think that she's gone…forever. The only thing I can do now is, well, that's the point, I can't think of anything. My life has become so dull. Everyone around me is different. They're all saying how they'll miss her, and saying sorry to one another, but not me. I've made sure they're all alright but not a single one has cared for me. How selfish are they? Still, everyone is lost right now, Shadow the most. He's fading away, literally, and his mother is dead. I can see the sadness in his eyes. His red orbs are glazed with tears, but even with me being his father, I can't say anything to him, any words to comfort him vanish in my mind when I think of him as my son. He and I had come close to tearing each others throats apart, now we are family, bonded through blood and flesh.

I'm walking down a corridor when I hear faint singing. I follow the notes in the air until I come to the atrium of mine and G.U.N's makeshift base. When I look inside I see wooden floor boards and in the centre is flowers pushing through the small cracks, with a ray of sunlight surrounding them. I see someone caressing the beautiful flowers. Who do I know who loves flowers? Cream. I walk towards her and listen to the words she's singing.

"_When I see you you'll be gone, when I can feel you I can't be wrong, so tell me now while you're here, why can't I see you my dear…"_

"That's a lovely song Cream." I say suddenly, clearly startling her. She looks up to me with her chocolate brown eyes and gives an innocent smile. I smile back at her and sit down next to her.

She starts humming the same tune and I look to her, curiosity in my eyes. She looks down, blushing as if she's embarrassed. I smile to her as if to say continue. She catches on and slowly the volume of her voice rises. I close my eyes and listen, for the first time in a long time, I just listen.

Months pass. I still hadn't returned to my natural blue colour and instead was still in this dark, menacing form. The screaming voice of the city seems to have stopped for now. Over these long days, Cream and I had become close friends. We shared what had happened over the years and how we were feeling now, mostly about Amy. But slowly, the pain is dying. My worries for Shadow fade. How wrong it is to not care about your son when he will soon disappear from the earth. Amy will never fade away. The pain no longer stings my heart like a poison blade, but instead it makes me stronger. I now fight for my love, my son and my friends. The Sonic from all those years ago had certainly faded. Now my speed would be used to make swift blows to my enemy, Miles Prower. And indeed it had. Miles was now in pieces; his insanity was getting to him as he saw his apocalyptic kingdom come crashing down. Soon we'd make the final blow and I could take my revenge upon my once close friend and brother.

But for now we were looking through the city ruins, helping whatever survivors we could. It was on one of these missions that I found her, and my life would never be the same.

I was inside an abandoned church and had searched every room, only to find no one. As I was leaving, I felt as if gravity had changed direction. Rather then pulling me down it was pulling me back. I looked back into the church once more, when I saw something on the floor of the altar. I walked towards it and soon saw that it was something covered in a white sheet. I bent down towards it and reached my hand out to grab the fabric. When I clenched my fist around the material, I slowly pulled it to my right and that's when I saw her. She looked just like, "Amy…?"

Her fur was silver and her skin pale. She was wearing a ragged bride's dress which was covered in ash and was torn in places. Unfortunately, this revealed parts of her bra and underwear. I looked away blushing, ashamed of myself. I looked back down to her, doing my best not to get any rude thoughts. She groans and starts to stir. Her eyes flutter open and they were…beautiful. They seemed golden, shining like a star. Slowly, I found myself leaning forwards. I could feel her warm breath on my face, and there was so little of a gap between us. Her eyes were open, barely, and she then closed the gap between us. I was kissing someone I didn't know, but yet I was enjoying it. The rays of sun were shining through the windows on us. We pulled apart, taking deep breaths. At this moment I could see she looked injured, so I gently picked her up in my arms and left the church for the base.

On the way, she had fallen into slumber once more. 'Why was she in the middle of an altar? And better yet, why is she in a brides dress?' As I ran I remembered the kiss. 'Why did I do that? Amy hasn't been gone for even a year and now I'm…no. I'm not replacing her; it was one kiss, just one kiss.' Little did I know that that kiss had sealed something between her and me.

When we got to the base, the doctors spent hours examining her. In this time I fell asleep.

Dream:

I found myself in the middle of a street, the sky was pouring rain and it was night. I looked around, hoping to find any clue to where I was. I was under a street light that was flickering, nearly going out. I looked around me and all the streets faded into blackness, emptiness. When I looked back towards the street light, I saw a small box. As soon as it caught my gaze I heard a small cry, a baby's cry. I walked towards the young one and bent down, hanging my head above it, observing it. It wasn't crying in any common way a baby would, it was crying because it felt pain. I don't know how I knew, but I did. I picked it up and held it in my arms. I tried to calm it, but nothing worked. I tried to think of anything that could help, when it hit me, the song Cream sung. I closed my eyes and sang the words. "_When I see you you'll be gone, when I feel you I can't be wrong, so tell me now while you're here, why can't I see you my dear."_ And much to my relief, the crying ceased. But when I opened my eyes, I saw not a child, but a flower, a rose. As I lifted it to my face studying it, I heard the crying once more and suddenly the rose burst into flames. As the flame grew, the crying became louder and more frantic. I dropped the rose to the ground and slowly it turned to ash. I stood up, still looking at what was once a child, turned to a flower which burnt to ash. 'The child was burning. The child was burning!' I screamed in my head. I looked up and saw Amy, her stomach was larger. She was pregnant. Blood cover her front and she spoke as if she was empty, soulless, "How could you Sonic? Do you know who that was?"

"N-No…" I stuttered through my growing tears.

"It was your son. It was Shadow." Her tone began to change to a hateful one, "But you couldn't realize that because you don't care about him, you don't care about OUR son! YOU don't care about OUR family! YOU don't care about ME!"

"No! That's not true! I…" I shouted, in tears now. I turned from her and saw that other woman, that one I kissed at the church. She started to walk towards me. The rain was getting heavier and Amy spoke once more.

"Sonic, can't you see? It's a bit convenient she's at the altar in a brides dress and you find yourself pulled towards her, isn't it? Can't you see? You've been setup! You're married to her now! She is your wife and now because of that kiss you'll forget about me, Shadow and everyone else! You'll be pulled into the darkness! Back to the way you were born! He set you up! Your father set you up!"

I turned to Amy, "Father…?"

Amy's tone changed to a sad one. "He was the one you saw in that factory. He was the one that had that horde of mutated humans which were infected by the virus. They were infected with his blood, your blood."

I fell to my knees as the water level began to rise because of the rain. I looked up to Amy and saw Shadow in her hands. She handed him to me and I looked down to him. The water level was so high we were now being drowned by it, but I didn't move. I looked up at Amy; I could see blue flames behind her. Before I could warn her, she was engulfed in them. I looked behind me and saw the same happen to the other female, my…wife, except she was surrounded by orange flames. I looked down to my son in my arms and suddenly we were surrounded by black flames. After this, I woke up.

End Dream.

Real World:

I woke up in the same chair I was asleep in. Except I could see the girl with golden eyes bent down in front of me, looking up at me. "You?"

"Me?" She replied with such an innocent smile. When I gave her an accusing glare, her expression changed to an alarmed one. "What's wrong?"

I looked to what she was wearing. She was wearing a very baggy shirt, which exposed her left shoulder. She was also wearing a skirt with boots on her feet. She wore fingerless gloves. At that moment I seized her left hand and looked to her ring finger. She indeed had a ring on, with strange patterns around it, they were glowing white. I let her hand go and it fell on my lap. She had a confused look on her face, so I tried to ignore it and placed my head in my hands. She let out a sigh and gently rubbed my leg. I looked down to her hand once more, then to her. She had an innocent smile on her face.

"I don't know who the lucky guy is myself if you're wondering?" She said. "I just know I can't take it off."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I…I don't know." Her expression changed, she looked as if she was lost. "I just remember loosing myself in a nightmare. I was confused, lost and scared. Terrified, in other words." She added with a chuckle at the end. The light began to make her golden eyes and silver hair shine. She looked beautiful, to say the least. "And then I was woken up by…" She became wide eyed. She chewed the end of her baggy shirt, smiled and began to blush. "I was woken up by a…kiss."

I was dumbfounded now. This girl had no clue who she was. She only remembers being lost in a nightmare and being smooched? Man, I know this is going to be a confusing relationship.

Hours past. Me and this girl talked and talked, well, her mostly but I never stopped listening. Cream thought this girl was Amy, but realized and apologised. The girl, who I've come to call Alicia, had decided to wander off with Cream and talk. So I saw it as an opportunity for some shut eye.

When I woke up, I decided to see Shadow. When I arrived, Shadow looked better, well, until he saw me. Metal came in and said, "Sonic? What a pleasant surprise. Listen, I've explained everything to Shadow. But something bothers me." He looked to Shadow and waved him to leave us. Once Shadow was gone he continued. "You see, yesterday, Shadow was getting worse and worse. I didn't think I could keep him with us anymore than another week before he…faded away. But since this morning, just before you arrived with that girl, he started to get better. You see, he's no longer fading. Instead he seems to be reappearing. Now, I want you to go and talk to Knuckles, he has something interesting to tell you." I nodded and left to find Knuckles.

When I eventually did find him, he explained one of his ancient stories to me. "There were two families, one of darkness, one of light. One day, a child from both sides left their families and decided to be together. The church you found that girl in was believed to be where they were to have married. But the family of light stopped the marriage and bound there enemy and traitorous daughter to the bonds of mortals, with no memory of who they were. Sonic, you know nothing of your childhood, who your parents were, where you came from, nothing. And neither did Amy. They say the only way for the pair to become their old selves is to die or die in another sense, in other words lose themselves. Now this form of yours is very dark, yet you're not evil. So is it possible that you're the son of darkness? Possibly. And Amy dies and then vanishes; Shadow starts to fade away because she's gone. Yet when you found this girl at the church, Shadow gets better. This girl looks like Amy, but her eyes etc. are different, but she's still kind according to Cream, like Amy was. She also has no clue on who she is, yet she was awakened by a kiss. And she was in a bride's dress that looked old and battered, she was also found at the church where the two lovers were to get married and she was at the altar. It all makes sense. Sonic, you're the son of darkness and this girl is the daughter of light, not only that, but she's Amy."

"Wait, so I married Amy?" I asked confused.

"Yes-what?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I kissed her at the altar. I don't know what came over me, but it happened and now she and I are married." I explained.

"Ooooohhhhh…" Knuckles said.

"But what if she's not Amy?" I asked.

"Well…" before knuckles could reply, we heard someone calling.

"Sonikku! Sonikku where are you?" We looked to who was shouting it. It was Alicia.

I looked to Knuckles, expecting something. He had a smug look on his face and said, "Does that answer your question?"

End Chapter.

**This was a long chapter. Anyway, is Alicia, Sonics accidental wife, Amy after all? Is Sonic really the son of a dark force? Who knows, maybe he is and maybe he isn't. You'll have to wait and see.**


	17. Chapter 17: Vacation!

No Brotherly Love

Take It All Away…Father

Sonics POV:

It's been three days since I found Alicia, and everyday she's been following me around the base. Guess I can't blame her. I mean, all these guys with guns and uniforms must freak her out, plus she has no clue on who she is or why these guys are so edgy.

But I can't complain really. She's been good company. She knows when to be quiet and what questions to ask; she doesn't ask anything too personal but instead keeps her curiosity on a neutral level.

She's become much closer to Cream. Their friendship resembles that of hers and Amy's, but as Cream has assured me, it's not anywhere near as strong. Alicia isn't as loud and hyper as Amy was; she prefers to keep to herself if she can.

One day, Alicia and I were on the roof of the base when she asked, "Who's this Amy I keep hearing about?"

I body seemed to stiffen and I could tell she noticed, her kind smile faded and was replace with her worried eyes. I regained my old posture and answered, "She was a friend of Cream, Shadow, Knuckles and I. She had more friends, and so did me and the others, but…" I trailed off, looking down to the ground floors below us.

To my surprise, she gave me a tight hug. It wasn't a suffocating one like Amy's, but it felt like one of Amy's. I couldn't move. The questions that Knuckles brought to my attention were racing through my head once more. 'What if this is Amy?' I thought. 'What if Knuckles was right and…?'

Before I could finish the thought I heard an ear piercing shriek. Alicia released me from her grip and looked up, me to follow her gaze shortly after.

Above us, we could see some form of winged creature with hundreds behind it. As I shock took over my mind, Alicia and I felt the building move slightly. We looked down and saw a huge creature, battering at the armoured doors of the base. The beast looked like the one I saw in the factory. It was huge, slow and ridiculously powerful.

Alicia got on her feet, running for the door to the base, but I heard her footsteps come to a halt as the door opened itself.

I got up and ran towards Alicia. "Alicia, what's wrong?" I asked hurriedly. She only pointed to the door and that's when I saw him. The very same being I met in the factory, the same dark aura surrounding him. His demonic eyes and figure were soul penetrating. He was the same charcoal black from before.

As I readied myself for a fight, the dark figure opened is arms, as if offering a hug, and said casually, "Son. My, my, how you have grown?"

"Who are you?" I snapped. For some reason, I felt this thing was responsible for Amy's death.

"I am your father! And you WILL treat me with respect!" He yelled furiously, taking a step towards us. As I saw him moving towards us, I froze, the whole world seemed to freeze now.

I could feel Alicia tugging at my arm; I looked down to her and saw a pair of terrified eyes gazing back at me. I placed my hand on hers and gave her a smile, and in return she too gave a smile, but a weak one. I then turned my attention back onto the dark figure that was now inches from my face. I took a step back in surprise. The creature only smiled and then turned away.

"Don't worry son, I'm not after you…yet." He said.

"Then what're you doing here?" I asked, standing in front of Alicia, as if to protect her.

My 'father' laughed at my question. "Who else would I come here for?"

Realization hit me, and I looked to Alicia, and then back at my father with my teeth gritted and my eyes blazing with fury. "Over my dead body!" I growled.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you use your charms on her for a bit longer, son. But remember this, what that 'friend' of yours told you, the one you call Knuckles, well, he was speaking the truth." He said in a calm tone. "That girl you now call Alicia IS really Amy, who is really the daughter of light. Her true name is Amelia Rosaline, and she will die."

"Why?" I said through my teeth.

"What?" My father said, turning his head to me.

"Why does she have to die?" I replied.

Father huffed, "Because she's my enemy, and because of that, she's YOUR enemy." He pointed at me accusingly.

"I choose my own enemies." I hissed. My father merely shrugged, walked away and seemed to evaporate into the air. I could hear all his beasts leaving as well. Looking down at Alicia, I saw she had questioning look on her face.

Before I could explain everything to her, she walked off back into the building and said, "That guy…was a nut job." I placed my hands on my hips, shaking my head with a smile on my face. 'It's official,' I thought, 'this girl IS Amy. Only Amy wouldn't notice anything that guy said.' But I thought it was lucky she didn't.

2 Hours Later:

It's now late evening and I'm chilling on my bed, listening to my iPod. I hear someone come in and pull my earphones from my ears. "Hey!" I shout, sitting up to face whoever dared mess with my music zone.

I saw Alicia, with a big smile on her face and two tickets in her hand. "Guess who?" She said.

I slapped my face, not in the mood for her games and asked, "What?"

"We're going on a trip!" She yelled, jumping in the air.

"A…trip?" I asked, confused.

"I told G.U.N about that weird guy and they gave everyone in your squad tickets out of here." She giggled, clearly thrilled at the idea of going away.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere tropical I think. They showed me and Cream pictures, it has beaches and…"

"You're going there on an assignment Miss Rose, not for vacationing." Alicia and I looked to my door and we saw the G.U.N agent, or as I've come to call her, the fox lady.

"A little relaxation while we're there wouldn't hurt, and why are you calling me Miss Rose." Alicia asked. I made signs to the fox lady as if to say shut it, I also mouthed abort to her, but it didn't work.

"I thought Sonic told you…never mind. And yes, I suppose you can have a little vacation time, and that's why I'm coming with you." The fox lady said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Alicia and I shouted simultaneously.

"I'm going to make sure that even while we're there, we get some work done." She answered in a matter of fact way.

"Are we forgetting something?" I asked, and the two girls looked at me. "Tails? Who's gonna stop him?"

"You are, but not yet, we need to do this. We need to investigate this person you keep bumping into. My agency is growing very worried about this dark figure and with what Knuckles tells us about you and her, they have every reason to be."

"What about me?" Alicia asked confused. I slapped my face and looked down; I knew where this was going.

"I'm sure Sonic will tell you, won't you Sonic?" The fox lady asked, clearly amused at the situation.

I looked up, putting a fake happy face on and said, "Bye, bye." I pointed to the door, making it clear I wanted her gone.

She only smirked and said in a seductive tone, "Bye, blue boy." And with that, she left. I knew exactly why she said that, to get me in even deeper doo doo with Alicia.

I saw Alicia turn to me, her arms folded and with an angry smile on her face. "What was that about?"

"What?" I asked.

Alicia impersonated the fox lady and said, "Bye, blue boy?"

"Look, she was trying to annoy you, and it seems to be working." I pointed out.

"I'm not annoyed, but still, I don't like her flirting with you." She said, turning away.

'What if Knuckles was right? What if Alicia is Amy and this is her true form? I miss the old Amy. I mean they act the same and everything, but what happened to that pink pincushion I used to know? Not that I have a problem with her new look, her fur is nice, her eyes are beautif- STOP! Stop thinking like that Sonic.' I thought to myself.

"And why did she call me Miss Rose?" I immediately snapped back into reality. I had to think of something to tell her.

"I'll tell you on the vacation." I answered, scratching my head. 'Is that the best you can come up with?'

"Fine, but I don't trust you with other women, so…" I felt something wrap around my wrist. I looked to it and saw a handcuff, and Alicia had the other one wrapped around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Making sure you don't go off with some other woman." She answered. Rather than being annoyed, I smiled. 'This is Amy, no doubt about it. I'll make you remember who you are, even if it kills me.'


	18. Chapter 18: Love On A Plane

No Brotherly Love

Love On A Plane

Sonics POV:

I'm sat on a private jet now, with all the luxuries of a movie star. I think it's ridiculous that G.U.N spend money on these sorts of things rather than on things such as medicine and aid for the soldiers.

But still, I can't complain that much, these leather seats beat the metallic ones of a helicopter, and the food is good, not great, but good. One thing that shocks me is that they don't serve chilli dogs, so it's official; I'm filing in a complaint.

But other than minor things, this thing is brilliant, except for one thing. "SONIKKU!" That it doesn't have earmuffs. I turned to Alicia and saw the very thing I expected, a hedgehog that looked like it was about to burst.

"Yes Alicia?" I asked her calmly, still in my chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled as she leaned closer to me.

I pointed to the chair, as if it was obvious. "Sitting down."

"Why did you leave me back there? And better yet, why did you break your handcuff off?"

"Well, I broke the handcuff off 'coz it was starting to hurt my wrist. And I left you because you were snoring." I answered simply.

"I-I don't snore!" She countered.

I raised my hand to say something, but decided against it, knowing that if she still had that hammer, I'd loose more than just my pride. I turned away from her and looked out of the window. Alicia noticed this and I could tell that her expression changed to a worried one. I felt her gaze on me, but I did nothing, I had other things on my mind.

This is why I don't like vacations; I always end up thinking about things that make me upset, confused or angry. Right now, there was a list of things bothering me. There was this Amy turned to Alicia thing. Then there was Tails, then Shadow and the rest is just garbage, but something didn't feel right.

I looked back to where Alicia was standing, but she was gone. 'If she's Amy, she'll be wondering what's wrong with me now.' I thought to myself before I returned into my own little world.

As I sat in my seat, being depressed, Alicia was talking with the girls, Cream and the fox lady, in her bedroom. "I'm really worried about him. Ever since we mentioned the trip, he's acted all weird. It's like he's shutting us out."

"Yes." Cream said. "Before we left, I saw him looking at some flowers in the base. He just stood there, I was really worried. But then he looked at me and said 'Hi Cream', but he didn't smile."

"If I was to give you my professional opinion, I'd tell you not to worry. Sonic's survived a lot of traumas in his life. But if I give you my opinion as a person, I'd say he's struggling mentally and physically." The fox lady pushed in.

"Physically?" Alicia and Cream said simultaneously.

The fox lady nodded. "Don't tell me you're not noticing his physical being getting darker?" Alicia and Cream nodded to say that they noticed. "I think someone needs to spend time with him this vacation. Alicia?"

"What?" Alicia asked, a surprised look on her face.

"You care about him don't you?" Cream asked. Alicia place one hand on her arm and looked down to the floor, blushing. I weak smile spread across her face. Cream and the fox lady smiled at her reaction. "Well then Alicia, it has been settled. You're to keep an eye on Sonic." Cream said in a chirpy voice.

Hours past and everyone went to bed, except for me and Shadow. I hadn't moved from my spot all day. "You been sat there all day, hedgehog?" I heard him ask me. I nodded in reply to his question. "Well, what's bothering you?"

"Everything." I said. "Mainly Alicia, Tails and you."

"Me?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded. "It bothers me how you're my son."

"Thanks. It's good to know that I bother you just because I'm your son." He said, his tone was much angrier than before.

"I don't mean like that." I told him. "I mean how we were rivals. How we had nearly killed each other in the past, only to discover we're of the same flesh and blood."

He had a surprised look on his face. "This is a bit deep for you, isn't it hedgehog?"

I smiled at this and replied, "Of course. But I guess everyone has to let off steam every so often."

He nodded at my words. "What else is wrong with you?"

My facial expression changed to a serious one and I said, "Something doesn't feel right. Like I know something bad is going to happen on this island."

"Calm down. We're only going there to sunbathe and do a little research, that's all." He reassured me.

"Or is that what we're supposed to believe?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"G.U.N has betrayed us before. What if they've done it again after realizing they can't win Tails and my father?" I asked.

"Do you really believe he's your father?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I thought I had life figured out, and it didn't involve this supernatural crap." I answered.

"Do you believe Alicia is Amy? That she is my mother?" He asked with sadness in his voice.

I looked at him with a smile and answered, "Yeah, I do. I believe it with all my heart."

He smiled and got up. "Well, that's good enough for me. Now if you don't mind, I need some shut eye." I nodded at him. Just before he left, he turned back to me and said, "Hey, Sonic?" I turned to him. "Don't have Alicia worrying over you too much. If she's like Amy, she's probably listening in on us right now." As he said that I heard someone hiss, "Shit!" I immediately knew who it was. 'Shadow really knows his mother.'

As Shadow left, I heard more someone scrambling around the air vents. I got up, ready to catch Alicia when she fell from the vents. Not a second later, I heard a scream and ran under it, reached my arms out, and as expected, Alicia fell into them.

It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened, but once she had come to her senses, she looked into my eyes. But this time I just put her down immediately. No cocky words, no jokes, nothing. I headed for my room when I heard her shout. "Wait!"

I turned to her, and I could tell by her face that I had changed again, changed into my dark form. She walked towards me slowly while speaking. "What's up with you?"

I looked into her eyes and saw worry in them. "Nothing, Alicia. Go back to bed."

"No." She said sternly. I looked to her and saw the determination that Amy had. "I'm not letting this carry on. Tell me what's wrong Sonic? Please."

Looking at her now, I realized how much she cared. The words she used and her eyes. They say eyes are the gateway to someone's soul. I don't know about that, but I do know they're the gateway to their feelings. "Alicia, I…"

I couldn't think of anything to say. But apparently I didn't need to, because Alicia walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Sonic, if you need to let out your feelings, I'm here for you." At this moment, my eyes shot open. For some reason, everything came back. The pain of loosing Amy, the hurt of knowing I'd be the one to kill Tails, everything hit me all at once. At that moment, I wrapped my arms around Alicia, holding her close. 'I need this, I need her.' I thought. My fists clenched on her clothing and tears began to fall from my eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I NEEDED to cry. "Sonic, even if I'm not Amy, I'll do my best to be just like her."

"You don't need to Alicia; I just want you for who you are." At this point, I knew she was crying as well. "Grrr." I said though my teeth, trying to hold my tears and sorrow back.

"Sonic, it's ok to cry. I'm here for you." I heard Alicia say with a comforting tone.

I fell to my knees, feeling all the pain I held back for so long. I began to scream through my tears, there was no holding it back now. "I-I-I l-lov-v-ve y-you Alc-c-cia." I cried into her chest. I felt her tears hitting y head. I looked up to her and said, "I love you Amy."

She laughed at this. "Whether I'm Amy or Alicia doesn't matter, I love you either way, Sonic T. Hedgehog."

"Same here, Ames. Same here." I added on. I cried to her for hours, so much so that we fell asleep right there on the floor. This time our positions changed. This time, I fell asleep in her arms, in her comfort.

**This chap was based on how I've been feeling lately. But when I get upset, it upsets everyone around me, so I've decided enough of that. I put my own experiences, my own feelings into this story. I love this story and the characters in it. Sonic is my childhood hero, so I hope you enjoyed this chap and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks ****.**


	19. Chapter 19: She's Missing!

No Brotherly Love

She's Missing?

Sonics POV:

We eventually landed on the island. Alicia was right, this place looked like paradise, but there was something hidden here, and we knew it. The girls, however, refused to search until they had a little splash in the water and caught a few rays. To my surprise, Knuckles joined them eagerly, although I hardly think it was for the relaxation. Same old Knucklehead, always seizing the opportunity to see girls in bikinis, or without them for that matter. But I felt they were safe enough. After all, they had Alicia protecting them, and Knuckles was all too familiar with the Piko Piko, much like myself.

So while that lot were chilling, Shadow and I decided to check out the island. First to see what we could find alone, in order to cover more ground, and then report back to each other, investigating together what we had found.

As I ran the lush tropical greenery, I realized how big this island was. It was more like a small country, if you ask me. There were bugs everywhere, but they weren't like any bugs I'd seen before. They seemed deformed, misshapen and suspicious, like they were watching me. Then there's the heat. The beach was hot, but in here it was like a furnace.

I wandered further and further, until I finally thought that something mustn't be right. I climbed the tallest tree I could see and hurled myself above the leaves and branches. When I felt the sunlight hit my face again, I had to cover my eyes until they adjusted to the brightness. Once I could see again, I was amazed at what was around me. The island seemed to be endless, but my logic refused to believe it and came to the conclusion that the heat was getting to me.

As I scanned the land around me a little more, I saw a flickering light somewhere in the trees. I squinted my eyes in order to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but there it was, disappearing and reappearing again and again. I decided it was best to tell the others about my discovery, so I jumped from the tree and jetted off back to the beach.

As I got closer, I heard them calling for someone. My ears perked up, trying to pick up what they were saying. Eventually I heard someone call, "Cream!" After hearing this, I decided that it'd be best to pick up the pace.

When I finally arrived, I saw everyone scattered around the beach, calling for Cream. I ran up to Alicia and asked, "What's wrong? Where's Cream?"

She turned to me, her eyes glazed, and she then said, "I don't know. She was here one minute and gone the next. I-I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Alicia. I'll ask someone else if they know where she is, okay?" I reassured her.

She nodded and I went to Knuckles and asked him if he knew where Cream was. "Well, there was something." He answered.

"What?" I asked him.

"She said she saw a light. I thought nothing of it and let her go check it out, but she didn't come back."

"You let her check it out? Alone? What were you thinking?"

He shook his head at his actions. "I know, I know. I should have gone with her. But, Sonic?" He said grabbing my shoulder. "I did see her again, but…she was walking funny and…her eyes were..." He trailed off.

"Her eyes were what?" I asked.

He breathed deeply and whispered, "They were like yours when you change. They seemed lifeless. Do you know what this means?"

I began to fear what Cream might have become. I had a hunch that Cream saw the same light I did a while ago. So I ran back towards where I saw the light.

When I had made quite a distance, the trees around me seemed darker and it sounded like they were weeping. I shook it off and continued my journey. I carried on running and running, until something caught my eye. As I got closer I realized it was a temple, a very old temple from the looks of it. Chunks were missing from its walls, and greenery was growing all around it. I walked to the bottom of some steps, which led to the entrance of the temple. I looked to the top of the stairs and saw two figures, one bigger than the other. I slowly walked up the stairs towards them, and as I got closer, I recognized them. They had their backs turned to me, but I knew it was Cream and her mother, Vanilla. Vanilla had her arm wrapped around Cream, and Cream was holding onto her mother.

When I got close enough I whispered, "Cream?"

There was no response, but I heard one of them laughing quietly, insanely. "Sonic, could you not protect my baby, hmmm? Was it too much work?"

I now knew it was Vanilla speaking, so I answered her, well, tried, "Vanilla, I…" But before I could say another word, Vanilla raised her hand to me, as if to silence me.

"No Sonic. No excuses." Her voice began to change, as if she was crying. "You left us Sonic, when we needed you most. When Amy needed you." At these words, I felt as if I had just suffered a knife to the heart. "Now you have returned, but it's not the same." She turned to face me, and I saw those lifeless eyes, staring at me. "You have failed Sonic. You have failed me, Cream and everyone else, including Amy. Now, I think it's time you met YOUR family, don't you?"

I was now confused, but I saw Cream turn to me. She had the same lifeless eyes as her mother, but tears were coming from them. I went to reach for her, but she screamed. Her scream was unreal; it sent me flying down the stairs. I landed onto the jungle floor with my back, and as soon as I landed, shadows seemed to be gliding towards me from behind Cream and Vanilla. I got onto my feet, and all the shadows seemed to land on the floor. Slowly they took the forms of five beings. They were all hedgehogs, two girls and three boys, but they all looked like my father did, the same eyes, the same charcoal fur. But one of the girls had the same styled spines as Alicia and Amy, and the other had long hair that seemed to be nothing but hair, rather than spines.

"So, brother has returned? How long has it been brother?" I heard one of the males say.

Another male spoke up, "Ten years? Twenty years? Two hundred years?"

"What are you?" I hissed.

One of the females walked up to me, placing a hand to my cheek. "What's wrong brother? Don't you recognize your own siblings?"

I was now shocked. No way these guys were my brothers and sisters, no way! The other female came up and hugged me. "I missed you brother." She said in a sweet tone. "But…" I felt her hug tighten on me. "Daddy wants you dead."

I felt her squeezing me, while my other 'sister' used the hand on my cheek to cause me great pain; it was as if something in her hand was digging into my face. I looked to her hand and saw that my veins were turning black. I wasn't going to die like this! No way could a hug kill me, unless it was one of Amy's.

I growled and smacked my 'sisters' away. I had now become my dark form. "Hmpf. That's nothing impressive brother." I heard a male say. "How about I show you impressive?" With that, he charged at me and we began to fight while running, or flying, in his case. He was going at me and I was doing my best to defend myself, but his strength was like nothing I've seen before. "Where's my brother?" He shouted. "He was stronger than this! Maybe father was wrong!"

"You want your brother? Here's your brother!" I countered as I kicked him off of me and into a tree, but I didn't stop running, I stood no chance against this guy.

As I continued running, my opponent got back on his feet and chased after me once more. As I saw sunlight, I could here him behind me. I turned my head and saw nothing. But when I turned back, he was standing in front of me. He lifted his hand and time, literally, slowed down. He smirked and said, "Peek-a-boo." And as soon as those words left his mouth, he upper cutted me into the air, as he did, time returned to its natural speed. I went flying into the air, above the trees and my body was spinning backwards, as if I was doing a back flip. I landed on the beach, feeling tired and drained. I tried to get up, but my arms failed me and I fell back into the sand. I looked into the trees and saw my 'brother'. He was staring at me, when suddenly he evaporated into the air.

I'm sure he had drained my energy somehow, because my body felt like it was shutting down, as if it'd had enough. I heard the others approaching, shouting my name. As they got closer, my vision began to darken as my eyes slowly closed. Just before it all went black, I muttered three words. "I'm sorry Cream…"


	20. Chapter 20: Trust No One

No Brotherly Love

Trust No One

**This chapter is short. It's only explaining what happened after Sonics encounter with his siblings. The next part should be up this Saturday.**

Sonics POV:

I could feel myself regaining consciousness, and my god I felt like crap. When I could open my eyes, I could see nothing. No bright light, no sky, no ceiling. It was so dark I couldn't even see my nose in front of me. 'Have I even opened my eyes?' I thought to myself. I sat up, trying to get a better idea of where I was, but there was still darkness. I was about to get up when I heard voices…in my head. They started off as mumbles, distant chatter. But not seconds later, they were shouting and then screaming.

The voices were interrupted by a slam. I looked towards the noise and saw a bright light, with a figure in the centre. "Sonic…" They said. I immediately recognized that voice. "You're finally awake. That's good."

It was that fox lady, the G.U.N agent. "Where am I?" I asked calmly.

I heard her laugh to herself quietly. "You're at the base, well, the secret G.U.N HQ." She answered.

I was confused now. "Why am I here? Where's everyone else?" My tone was becoming frantic and worried. 'Where were the others?'

"They're safe, as long as you do what we say." She replied, in a rather serious voice.

"What?"

"You see Sonic, after doing some research on you and your 'family', we discovered that you may well be the most powerful weapon in the world. Maybe even in existence." I should have seen it coming. I knew G.U.N hadn't changed one bit. They were bound to betray me eventually. "So we're using your friends as a little 'persuasion' for you to do what we say. If not, well, I think you get the idea…"

I used my speed to appear right in front of her. "If you've laid one hand on Alicia, I'll kill you." I said angrily.

She yawned at this and said, "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. When will you learn? You don't have the RIGHT to threaten me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I answered.

"Good boy." She said, turning to leave. "Now sit down and be a good boy."

I clenched my fists and with one swift move, I grabbed the agent and slammed the door shut, putting her and myself in darkness once again. I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. "Now you listen and you listen good. If you ever threaten ME, you're gonna end up in hospital with a broken neck. Now am I clear?"

She nodded in panic. I threw her to the floor and headed away from the door. I heard her calling security on her communicator, so I saw this as my queue to leave. I ran forwards took a leap of faith, hoping to god it was glass. I was correct and I broke through the glass, only to be greeted by a piercing light. I landed feet first on the floor. I looked around and saw I was on a runway of an airport. I ran in the smartest direction, away from the base. As I ran, I noticed the airport was in the middle of a desert wasteland. Sirens were emitting from the base, alerting any guards in the vicinity. But I was long gone.

'Please Alicia, wherever you are, please be alright.'


	21. Chapter 21: Keep Your Friends Close

No Brotherly Love

Keep Your Friends Close…

Sonics POV:

It's been eight hours since I had escaped from the grasp of G.U.N, and now, I was stuck in the middle of no where, in a desert under the scorching sun. Never had I been so bloody hot. The air was so hot that it tasted of dust, or that was because of the sandstorm I was going through. Either way, it sucked donkey balls.

I needed to find shelter, this storm was getting worse and my awareness was deteriorating. I looked to my hand, which was shielding my eyes from the ridiculous amount of sand flying around me, and I could see my vision blurring. I was becoming very light headed as I felt my legs give way beneath me. I tried to look up, but was greeted with a cloud of sand to my face. Doing my best to spit the grains of sand from my mouth, I fell on my face and slowly lost consciousness.

Fortunately, someone found me…

When I began to stir, I looked around trying to get an idea of where I was. I could hear the sandstorm still going on outside as the angered wind tried to break through the planks of wood which sealed the windows. The walls were made of rock, and it seemed to be eroding as I could see chunks missing in some areas. There was no source of light other than that peering through the windows and chips in the ceiling.

I looked to where my body had been resting and saw that it too was rock, with only blankets making it even slightly comfortable. All the blankets had colourful patterns, which seemed Native American. This gave me more of a clue as to where I was…still in the desert.

As I finished studying my surroundings, the front 'door' opened, the door being pieces of wood tied together by rope. I stared towards the entrance and saw a stranger before me. He had a scarf to protect his face. It covered every inch of his face, 'cept his eyes. He was also wearing a sleeveless jacket with a torn shirt under it and rugged pants, his shoes were no better. I looked to his hand and saw a sack carrying some items inside it.

He looked to me, and then where to I was looking, at the sack. "You have reason to be worried hedgehog." He warned. "The government is looking for you, placing a bounty on your head. You do right to be wary of me, because for all you know I carry a weapon inside this." He continued, holding the sack up to show me and then bringing it back down. He had a Russian accent, which sounded middle aged.

He walked towards a table at the end of the bed. I sat up as he did so, rubbing the back of my neck. "So…who are you, might I ask?"

He scoffed at this and replied, "I would think that your first question would be how you got here. But answering you question, I am the person that saved your sorry ass, you wouldn't have lasted any longer without my help."

I nodded before asking him another question, one he saw coming. "How did I, you know, get here?"

"Now you ask the predicted question." He nodded as he grabbed a chair and sat down in it, kicking his feet up on the end of the bed. "I carried you, obviously. As you can see, I have no other way of transportation."

I sat forward. "What's a guy like you doing out here?"

He raised his hands into the air, as if to say it was obvious. "Isn't it obvious?" See. "I was sent here by your mother-in-law."

"My…mother-in-law?" I asked not only him, but myself. Then I remembered Alicia. I slapped my forehead and said, "Oh yeah! Now I remember."

"Her father doesn't approve of you." He said picking his nails.

I looked towards the stranger. "Whose father?"

He stopped picking at the dirt under his nails and shrugged. "Alicia or Amy, whatever you call her. Her father thinks you will fulfil your destiny."

"My…destiny?"

He shook his head. "You clearly didn't listen in school."

"School?" I joked.

He thought I was serious until he saw the smile on my face, and he to smiled. "Funny, very funny. Okay smart guy, I think it's time for your 'proper' wedding."

I was confused. "I thought I already…?"

His smile grew wider as mine disappeared. "Well, in a way yes, but you need to do it according to the lords of light's rules. So I am going to take you to the ceremony, to your love."

"Alicia?" I spurted out.

He leaned away from me. "Yes her."

I shook my head and asked, "How?"

He smirked. "Travel Orb."

"What?"

He shrugged and smiled. "The fastest way to get around, other than your legs. But this isn't a destination we're going to; this is a realm, the realm of light. And I'm the gatekeeper. So have your ticket ready…" He reached into the sack and pulled out a bright blue orb, which was so bright it nearly blinded me. He then continued his sentence, "…and enjoy your stay." He latched his hand onto me as we disappeared from the world, and entered another.

Unbeknownst to us, G.U.N was outside; ready to raid the shack/hut for their target…me. The fox lady stepped out of a jeep, pulling her shades from her eyes as the squad commander approached her. "The team is ready ma'am. Awaiting your order?" She remained silent, but gave him thumbs up as a signal to go. The commander reached to his earpiece and said, "We have a green light! Enter the building and secure blue wind! I repeat, enter the building and secure blue wind!"

As he finished his sentence, the raid team bashed through the door, guns raised and went from room to room, yelling clear in each one. One of the members of the team exited the building and shook his head to the commander and fox lady. The fox placed her shades once again in front of her firm eyes. The commander tried to apologize for the operation being a failure, but the fox agent had already re-entered her jeep. She looked to the driver and said, "Let's go." She then turned behind her, facing a passenger in the back seat. "I'm afraid your usefulness has run its course."

The figure then shouted, "But you promised you'd give me the cure if I followed him and told you where he was!"

The fox agent shrugged and replied, "This'll teach you to betray your old friend." She pulled a gun from her side, aiming it at the figure, who quickly tried to escape the car. He opened the door, but was shot before he made another move. His lifeless body dropped into the sand, which was now stained in blood. The fox lady turned to the driver, holstering her gun. "Drive, the wind will shut the door." She ordered. The driver nodded and drove.

The lifeless body in the sand was none other than the old friend and rival of Sonic The Hedgehog. The body was also that of the protector of the master emerald. The person who betrayed Sonic was now lying in the sand, dead. The traitor was none other than Knuckles The Echidna.


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting 'Dad'

No Brotherly Love

Meeting 'Dad'

Sonics POV:

I had arrived in the _realm _my Russian friend talked about, and I had to say, it wasn't too shabby. In fact, it was literally unbelievable. We were standing on one of eight floating islands, somewhere in the clouds, and each one seemed completely different. One was like a huge metropolis with skyscrapers reaching into the darkness of space. Another was lush and green, with roots, vines and branches growing over the edge, it looked like one huge jungle. There was one that looked like it was used for nothing but scientific experiments and discoveries. It had some sort of domes dotted all over the surface, with one of them huge telescopes peering into the sky.

As for me and my _tour guide_, we arrived on an island which seemed like it was the market place because there were stalls and stores everywhere. Another thing was this area seemed like it was in poverty. You could see children in torn clothes scattered everywhere. I could also see a man in rags being chased by some sort of enforcer, with the full kit on, armour, helmet, greaves, everything.

As we continued to walk, we eventually found something that said, 'To The Palace.' The man with the Russian pointed at this and then motioned me to follow, and I did.

We walked below the sign, onto some sort of circular pattern on the floor. As he and I stepped on, it seemed that the carvings began to glow. I looked to them in disbelief, and then my hand. It seemed to be deteriorating in some way. The particles which were once my hand danced in the air as they went towards an island with some sort of castle in the centre, and soon, my whole body had vanished along with my companion's.

In less than ten seconds, he and I became whole again, but we were no longer in the market place. As I looked around me I could see huge white walls and a wide, arched ceiling. The floor looked like it was new or just been cleaned, there was pattern entwining around each other as well. I looked towards a huge door which looked solid and hard.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and continued to follow my guide. We left the huge door behind and crossed the huge corridor until we found another door, not as big as the other, but still huge. It didn't look as stern either, like the walls it was a cloud coloured white and had fancy handles to open it. My guide pointed to the door, instructing me to enter. "You're not coming with me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I am not yet worthy to enter the throne room, but seeing as you are their son in law; the lord and lady have allowed it."

I nodded and continued into the door. As I stepped inside, I could see a small, dark figure sitting in the throne. I closed the door and a loud echoing sound erupted through the room. I looked back to the small figure, which had yet to notice my entrance. As I looked carefully, I saw that the figure was in fact Shadow, but he was…a child. He was playing with a wooden ship, making swooshing noises as he curved it through the air. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I took a single step forward and that's when his head shot up, looking at me curiously. I could tell when realization hit him, because his innocent eyes became wide and his mouth curved into a smile.

'How can those eyes look so innocent? It was too long ago that those things seemed to glare into your soul.' I remember thinking. As I was thinking, Shadow had made a small leap to get off the huge throne and was now running towards me, arms wide open. "Papa!" He shouted.

"Pa-papa?" I questioned. I could see him sprinting towards me, dropping his toy in the process.

As he was about to latch around me, we both heard a loud, thunderous voice shout, "Shadow!" Shadow and I looked towards the voice. The being which had called for my son was wearing a white robe; he had a long silver beard and looked old, yet at the same time powerful. His fur was silver and he was indeed a hedgehog. "Shadow," He continued, "Get changed now, it will be time for dinner soon." He commanded.

Shadow pointed to me and tried to protest, saying, "But, grandpa…!"

"Now!" The old man instructed. Shadow's arms hung as he dragged his feet along the floor, exiting through the nearest door.

'So, this is Alicia's pop?' I pondered. The man sat in the centre throne, the largest, a put his hand against his head, slouching to the side. "Hey." I said casually.

"So, you're Sonic the Hedgehog. I've heard good things about you." He smiled. 'Yes, already at a good start with the soon-to-be-in-laws!' I shouted in my mind. "But," His expression and tone changed to a troubled, yet confident one. "What I have seen says otherwise."

I was taken aback, 'What does he mean?' I calmed myself and asked, "What have you seen?"

He sighed and answered, "I have seen what you really are, nothing but a dark entity hoping to breed with MY daughter."

Now I was angry. 'How dare he assume that I think that of Alicia! She means more to me than just _breeding _with her!' I clenched my fists, but managed to retain my cool. "Look, I know my family and yours have had differences, but I'm not like them." I reassured him. "I can't promise you that you and me will get along, but I can promise you that I love Alicia with all my heart, and my father and you can be damned if you think otherwise."

He sat up straight and smiled casually. "Well, soon that will have to be proved. Until then, my thoughts remain as they were."

I was furious at this, but if this was all we were going to get out of that conversation, I was better off ending it there. "Where's Alicia?" I questioned.

He waved towards the door at my right and said, "She is waiting for you in the study, along with my wife."

I bowed and left. 'I hope his wife's not as much of a pain in the ass as him, or there will be trouble. But then again, the mothers are always much nicer than the fathers, right?' I thought as I journeyed to the study.


	23. Chapter 23: Beginning of the End

No Brotherly Love

Beginning of the End

Sonics POV:

As I make my way to the study, I can't help but think about everything that has happened. So many friends have suffered because of my absence, and it dawns on me that none of it would've happened if I hadn't have left. I would give almost anything to change what's been done. All that pain would never have happened if I had just been stronger, if I had just held onto my hope a little longer…

But nothing can be changed now, can it? What's happened has happened, and I don't expect for what I've done to be taken lightly. My mind snaps back to the current situation as I find myself nearly walking into a huge, solid door. I grab one of the massive handles and push. As the door opens, I see that this room was so different from what I've seen of the castle. Unlike the crystallized, pure whit walls, this room had a more Victorian feel, with book shelves so tall you'd think they were buildings. Every one of my steps echoed through the aisles of books, making it clear to anyone there that someone had arrived. And if that wasn't enough of a clue, then the deafening slam of the door was. I jumped at the sound, cursing quietly to myself. It is at that moment that I started to hear footsteps, high heeled footsteps. As I snapped my attention to the source of the sound, a figure appeared a few feet in front of me. The being was a female and looked like Alicia. This person was beautiful, make no mistake, but they were older than Alicia. Their quills were longer and their face slightly more aged, I had a guess at who this was.

"So…" They started. "You are the one my daughter's fallen in love with, hmm?" 'Bingo.' I thought. 'So this is Alicia's mum. Could have guessed! She's stunning as well.'

I gave her a quick bow and replied. "I guess so, madam."

She waved her hand and shook her head. "What's with all the formalities?" She pointed at me, a stern look on her face. "I'm not my husband, you know! I'm not comfortable with all this formal stuff. And I'm definitely not being formal with you; after all, you're going to be my son-in-law!"

I was taken aback by this at first, but eventually relaxed while rubbing the back of my head. 'Yep! She's crazy, just like Alicia. But in a good way.' "Of course, Mrs…?" I questioned.

"Just call me mum." She smiled.

I couldn't help but sweat drop. "O-Okay."

She turned away, waving for me to follow. "Come on slowpoke. There's someone waiting for you."

I followed her into, what I'm guessing, was the very centre of this huge room. As I got closer I saw a table. Sitting at it was Alicia, along with a little baby girl on her lap. The sun was shining through glass on them both, creating a radiant beauty that I can't describe. Alicia was whispering something in the child's ear, as it attempted to touch a vase with daffodils stretching from its small structure. The girl only just managed to touch one of the flowers, stroking it gently while laughing lightly at the feel of it. Alicia's mother carried on towards them, but I stopped, not wanting to disrupt the scene. Crossing my arms, I smiled lightly at the sight, thinking about my future as a father to Shadow. Soon though, the bliss was ended as Alicia's mum told her I was here. Alicia looked at me, nothing but relief in her eyes. "Sonic!" She called, placing the child down gently and then sprinting towards me. When she was close enough, she jumped into the air and latched herself around me, making it hard to breathe.

"I-it's good t-to see you to, A-Alic-cia!" I struggled. "B-But…"

She realized what she was doing and unhooked her arms from around my back, and instead placed them on the sides of my face. "I'm sorry, Sonikku. But…I missed you so much." She explained, almost in a whisper with her eyes half lidded.

I did the same and said, "Me too, Alicia."

"Excuse me you two, but we have to make preparations!" We both turned to Alicia's mother, who was now sat at the table with the child on her lap.

"Preparations? For what?" I asked, puzzled.

Alicia playfully hit my arm. "Our wedding silly." She then dragged me to the table, making me sigh in slight frustration. 'This is gonna be a long day…'

_Hours Later, At 10:00PM…_

I was now the only one still at the table, looking at everything that would be in the wedding. 'How on earth have we gotten through everything already?' I shouted in my head, skimming and scanning papers. I heard someone approaching me, so in alarm, I looked up. I could see it was only Alicia's mother, so I immediately relaxed and continued to look through the papers. "You know, you shouldn't push yourself, son. You need sleep as well."

I looked up at her with a smile and sighed. "Yeah, but…"

"You find yourself getting into it now, don't you?" I nodded at her, causing her to quietly laugh. She sat down next to me and held my arm. "Sonic, promise me one thing, please?"

I held her hand and replied, "Of course."

She now had a sad look on her face, tears swelling in her eyes. "Protect my baby girl." I looked at her in curiosity. "Remember that baby girl today? Promise me you'll take care of her?" I nodded slowly, agreeing to her terms. "It's time." She quivered. I was now even more confused, and also concerned. "Alicia, Shadow and the girl are safe for now, but they won't be for long. You have to go to them, as soon as possible." She was now in tears, crying into my arm.

"I don't understand." I muttered.

She looked up at me with her sad, yet pleading eyes. "Forgive me!" She yelled. It was at that moment I heard glass breaking, and suddenly she fell to the floor. I looked to her and saw blood pouring from her skull. I got off my seat and held her in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I shouted. 'Stupid question!'

Her eyes fluttered open, looking into mine. It was then that she said, "She will be the death of you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Your daughter will be the death of you." And as she struggled through her last words, a gurgling sound could be heard as she became limp, lifeless.

I was in shock, unable to move. Her blood crept through my fingers, surrounding me in a pool of blood and confusion. The glass behind me now had a light shining through it, just before it fell to pieces. I looked behind me and saw armed agents rappelling inside the room, surrounding me. I became enraged with anger and tore each and every one of them to shreds. More and more approached me, shooting led, hoping to make me drop. I sliced through them all, separating arms and legs from their bodies. Looking behind me, I saw that a helicopters searchlight was the source of the penetrating light. Snarling at it, I picked up Alicia's mother and jumped onto the frame of the now shattered glass. "Sonic! I am asking you nicely, turn in!" I recognized that voice. The fox agent.

I grinned at her words. Looking down, I laughed, "Is that all you have to say, you crazy bitch?"

She shouted back through the speakers, "I'm offering you everything. Everything that Twin Fox and your father have! And also, I'll let you and your little princess live happily ever after!"

For once, that was not enough. "It's not enough. It's not enough and it never was or will be!"

"How can you pass this up?"

I grinned evilly at her. "Because no one gets left behind! That includes my friends! I'll save each and every one of them! You play your war games with honoured people's lives! It should be you on the front line, you coward! Have you no honour? Have you no soul? What is it they're dying for? Do you really even know?" I paused before continuing. "Have you no backbone? Have you no spine? Whatever happened to…NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND?" I then leap from the building, falling through the air, passing islands and more enemy choppers. I look to Alicia's mother, and I hold her close. 'I'm sorry, mum.' She begins to deteriorate into dust. I become determined. 'I have to save Alicia! I have to save Shadow!' I think about my daughter now. 'I have to save my daughter, my…demise.' Setting my body into a diving position, I make one last thought as I fall through the air. 'Guess it's time for the final curtain call!'

**I felt this chap was a bit crappy, but I want to move onto the final battle. It's time for Sonic to save Alicia and stop Tails in the next chap. And just so you all know, I've got a surprise for you all at the end.**


	24. Chapter 24: Far From Over

No Brotherly Love

Far From Over

**This chapter is short, but is made to get the story moving slightly. Next chap will be the usual 1, 500 words at least.**

Sonics POV:

I woke up in water, lots and lots of water. As my eyes looked up, I could see the glorious arms of the moon reaching through the ice, trying to hold me up. I couldn't move. Not only was I in freezing cold water, I was in freezing cold water under a layer of solid, thick ice. How I crashed through it is almost a miracle, and how I survived is even more of one.

My eyes fully open when realization hits me. 'If I don't get out of here, and fast, I'll be sleeping with the fishes…LITERALLY!' I shouted in my head as I made a feeble attempt at trying to swim to the surface. Getting nowhere with it, I gave up, knowing that I was only losing air quicker. I just floated, doing nothing but let the gentle, mirrored rays of the moon touch my face. Taking one last breath, I closed my eyes, accepting that this was the end, and what better way than to see the moon in such a beautiful way. But something happened that always does. My luck once again saved my life as a hand reached for mine, grasping it with force before pulling me to the surface.

I coughed the water from my lungs once I had surfaced. Looking up into the eyes of my saviour, I couldn't help but smile at who it was. "Sonic…" They started, their usual gruff voice had returned.

"How ya doin', Shads?" I cough.

He chuckles lightly. "Better than you, faker."

I laugh quietly, when something suddenly comes to mind. "She said you were safe!"

He leans away from me, holding his hands up apologetically. "Wow, wow, wow! Slow down there blue! I have no clue what you're talking about!"

Looking down to the ice, I try to think about how I can explain it. "I…You…She…"

He raises an eyebrow at me. I look into his eyes, trying to find the words of how I can explain it. He closes his eyes and nods, a knowing smile on his face. "I know what you're talking about."

I smile at him with hope. "You do?"

"Yes. Grandma told you I was safe. Well, in a way, I am." He stands and offers me his hand, and I accept it. "I'm in my correct time period, well, the younger me is, the one you saw at the palace."

I slap my forehead in realization, chuckling as I do so. "Of course…" My eyes snap onto Shadow, pointing at him accusingly. "But…why are you…?"

He shakes his head at me, before bringing his hand over his eyes in annoyance. "Please, hedgehog. Please DON'T get me started on time travel. It's hard to explain." I nod to this while shrugging my shoulders. "I was sent here to assist you in taking down Miles, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

He starts to walk away, but my words cause him to look back to me. "Tails isn't the real enemy, Shadow."

"I know." He interrupts me before I get the chance to explain. "But he is the start of the journey you have to take."

I grab his shoulder sternly. "What?" I demand.

"You'll understand soon, Sonic. But if you want to save Alicia, you have to do what I say." He replies.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Safe."

I continue to question him. "From who?"

"From G.U.N." He says, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Shadow." I growl. "WHERE is she?"

He looks to me apologetically. "Look Sonic, you need to understand there was…"

"WHERE?" My fuse had run out, and I was set to explode.

He looked down, as if in shame. "With your father."

I wanted to kill him, or better yet, whoever's idea it was to send Alicia with my father. But when I thought about it, I knew what I had to do. "Let's go." I command.

He turns to me. "Where?"

"To get Tails." I replied as I marched forward.

"It's that way, Sonic." He pointed.

I turn and march in the direction he instructed. "I knew that." I mutter.

He catches up with me and says quietly. "Oh, and I'm afraid that, before we do that, we have to make a slight detour."

**Like I said at the beginning, it's short chapter. In the next chap, Sonic and Shadow (Mainly Sonic) have to journey into a dark, abandoned subway station to clear out an 'infestation'. As you know, people who die at the hands of 'the darkness' become one with the darkness. So, try to think which of Sonic's friends are dead so far, and it's not Cream or Vanilla. Also, Metal returns.**


	25. Chapter 25: Into The Darkness

No Brotherly Love

Into The Darkness

Sonic's POV:

I find myself standing above a hole that leads to the subway, questioning my sanity for agreeing to do this. Apparently, some new forms of these creatures have appeared, with the ability to fly, and Shadow has asked that I deal with these things before I go after Tails. So, with reluctance, I agreed. And that's leads me to my current situation, pondering whether I should stay true to my word, or follow my gut and walk away.

'Well, guess there's no time like the present...' I think as I ready myself to jump. I begin to do a countdown under my breath, "Three, two, one..."

Now, I'll tell you now, jumping down a deep hole, without climbing as far down as you can first, is a real pain in the arse, LITERALLY! I landed on my sensitive tush, cursing quietly once I did. I looked around, and saw no source of light, meaning this place was gonna scare the crap outta me! So, using common sense, I turned on the flashlight Shadow had given me.

"Hello?" I called, earning an echo from the abandoned tunnels of a once busy subway. 'This is the damned governments fault,' I think, dusting myself off as I do so. 'If they had acted quicker none of this would've bloody happened. Firstly, they could've...' My thoughts are interrupted as a scream echo's my way, coming some distance away in the tunnels. And, with my luck, the flashlight I had been using decided to die on me. "CRAP! You useless piece of..."

"AHHH!" Another scream echoed, this time a man's. 'SHIT!' I think, trying to jump back up the hole. Obviously, it doesn't work, and I instead make myself look like a complete prat.

"Stupid legs! C'mon!" I shout while reaching my arms out, hoping the holes ledge will somehow get closer. But, to make matters even worse, the screeching sound of tires can be heard, until a bus lands, on its side, over the hole. I whimper in hopelessness, "How? How could this get any worse?" And, with great timing, the bus caught fire, ready to explode. "You've gotta be taking the..." Before I could finish, the bus exploded, sending me back and making me land, once again, on my rear.

After a few seconds of embarrassment and agony, I got up, dusting myself off. "Looks like today really isn't my day. Now, where the hell do I go?" Before I'm able to find an appropriate route, I hear a strange sound. And the sound was...singing. Yes, singing. 'What? Why can I hear singing?' I think. And so, with reluctance, I decide to follow my ears and search for the source of the noise. Big mistake.

After wandering through god knows how many tunnels, I eventually find myself nearing my target. It is then that I enter the train station, and what I see is not a pretty sight. Thousands of pods containing, what I guess, was the creatures. But the most shocking thing was what was in the centre of all this, the creature which was standing on top of the once proud Station Square train station statue. And this creature looked a lot like...Rouge, but covered in the black liquid, making her eyes pale and cold, her face emotionless. And it was Rouge who was causing the echoing noises, the singing.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite hedgie." Rouge called. It was definitely her, it had her voice, but it was different, it was demonic, distorted.

"Rouge? How...but you died?" I asked.

She brings her clenched fist to her face, and slowly uncurls her fingers while replying, "It's a strange world we live in, isn't it? One of chaos, and despair. This is the world which god created, which your father created."

"Rouge," I start. "Are you the one who's creating the new creatures?" I question, hoping to god my assumptions were wrong.

She stares at me, and her voice becomes very serious. "Yes, I am. Why? Are you going to stop me Sonic? Are you going to _kill _me?"

And with that, I froze. 'Would I? Would I kill her? But I've never killed. No, I've stopped hundreds of these things. But...I know her, I knew her...'

She huffed at my weakness. "You're so selfish. You kill so many, yet hesitate to kill another because they were once your friend? It's a pity. I was hoping you'd be a challenge, but I guess life's full of disappointments." And, with that, she reveals a curved blade on the end of a chain, which was tied to her wrist. Heck, that thing was more of a spiked whip than a sword. And no, I didn't think it was kinky. Before I could do anything else, I felt it, the change. I was becoming my inner self again, I was becoming Dark Sonic.

I looked to the floor and spoke. Can I ask you one thing, before I kill you?" Rouge's ears pick up in interest. "Are you afraid of the dark, batgirl?" And with that, the station became so dark that a mole would struggle finding its way around. But I could see clearly, and I saw Rouge looking around in shock and fear.

"Where are you?" She asked. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed again.

"Right here." I whispered in her ear from behind. Before she could even react, I shoved my fist through her chest, seizing the cold heart which lay inside, like a treasure locked away. It was then that I mockingly sang, "_I can feel your heartbeat._"

Through the liquid pouring from her mouth, she spat, "B-Bastard..." And with those final words, she fell from the statue, her sword digging into the rock of the statue, and, before she hit the floor, she stopped in the air, the chain dangling her just feet above the ground. It was at that moment that I stood proud, for I had now discovered that sometimes it was necessary to change yourself for the common good. Thunder was heard in the sky above, lightning flashing through the broken glass that made the ceiling, rain following soon after. It was heavy rain, and it was hitting me. The rain made it feel like I was washing away all my sins, that I was forgiven. By who or what I cannot say, but I felt it, you know?

'I'm coming for you now Tails, and I'd love to see you try to stop me.' I thought while grinning.

**Hey, hey, hey! Been a while. Sorry if this chap was short and...well, crap. But I wanted to get it done. I started it, oh, like a few months ago, and just finished it. Anyway, I'm focusing on this story, so it'll get better. It is coming to an end, but I have a little surprise for you when we come to it. Can you guess what it is? Please review and post what you think it'll be that's a surprise. :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Justice

No Brotherly Love

Justice

Sonic's POV:

It'd been two weeks since I stopped the creatures being created, since I had killed Rouge. I had been on the run from my father, G.U.N and Tails ever since. I hadn't seen Shadow in the short time which had passed, but it was probably for the best that I hadn't. After all, he's my son. If he got dragged into all this, then I'd have never forgiven myself, I'd have been alone again. It couldn't be explained how much I was missing Alicia, how much I was missing Amy. And my daughter, I missed her as well. I wanted the chance to have my family with me, a chance to protect them all at once. But instead I was in the situation of having to stay away from one to keep them safe, and searching, even better to say praying to find the others. My mind was hardly sane anymore. It was filled with thoughts that could describe hate, anger, sadness, and even guilt. It is safe to say that guilt is a powerful motivation, and redemption an even greater one. The guilt told me that it was my fault I couldn't save them couldn't protect them from my enemies, while redemption told me to move forward, to find them and save them from evil. It was without question that my mental health was decreasing, that I was losing the plot. All that had happened over the past months, it'd all been down to me in some way. I was the reason Tails had gone mad. I was the reason G.U.N was tearing down the city. I was the reason my father was destroying this city, was I not?

My thoughts of guilt and pain were shortly lived when a G.U.N helicopter was heard just above me. They had found it as well, Tails' base of operations. The night sky was filled with dust, the temperature warm, and thousands of screams and commands could be heard. The creatures now posed little threat. Tails' power had also dwindled due to continuous, barbaric attacks from G.U.N. As for G.U.N, they had more soldiers and hi-tech gizmos than before. But they didn't know something I did, that Tails wasn't IN the base, but instead UNDER it. That's why I was where I was, inside a torn down building, waiting for one side to attack the other and then, when Tails' forces were busy, I'd sneak into this secret passage which was hidden in this structure, and take out Tails. I didn't just want him to take his life and end the war between him and G.U.N, but also find out if he knew anything about where Alicia and my daughter were.

When the thunderous sound of explosions and the echoing roar of machine guns were at their highest, I decided it was the perfect time to begin my little secret op. The entrance to this secret tunnel wasn't that magnificent, it was, basically, a metal hatch, kept from opening by a simple lock. Using my natural strength, breaking it was simple and easy. After I forced the hatch to open, I was greeted with the sight of a long set of ladders, descending into darkness. Now, as most people would be, I was a little hesitant about continuing with this route. But, I decided I'd take pitch black over getting shot or gutted on a battlefield any day. And so, after much thought and quarrelling with myself, literally, I eventually started to climb from the top to the bottom of the ladders.

Once I finished my little trip, both physically and mentally, down the ladders, my ears picked up on the sound of sludge meeting a solid, the solid being my foot, not anything else (though you'd think so with how scared I was getting). The truth was I was scared. Scared of Tails? No. Scared of G.U.N? No. Scared of my father? No. I was scared of the decision I'd have to make, that I'd have to kill Tails or die instead. In all honesty, I was probably hoping that the second option is how it would turn out, but I knew, deep down, that I had to stop Tails.

I found myself walking through the huge tunnel, arguing with myself none stop...until I nearly walked face first into a giant metallic door. Now, after facing egghead hundreds of time before, I kinda grew used to big, metal doors, but this one took the cake for most intimidating. Why, you ask? Simple, it had painted in giants words along the front 'Welcome Sonic'. Yeah, if that didn't freak me out, the next bit did. The door gave of a deafening creak and slowly opened. The most disturbing part was what was on the other side. Right there, in front of me, was Tails, a confident grin across his face.

"Hello, bro!" He called. Not a second later, he brought his robotic arm to my head and, before I could react, let off some sort of energy which caused me to go flying backwards. I landed with a huge thud on the floor. I was about to get up, but Tails made a dash for me, grabbing my neck with his hand. "I'll take that." He laughed, his robotic hand sticking something into my neck. I could tell it was some sort of needle implemented into his arm, but the part that confused me was that I suddenly felt drained, like the life was being sucked outta me. It seemed like my body wasn't going to stand for it, because, without my control, my arm reached up, my hand clasped around Tails' neck and brought him up in the air before slamming him to the ground. Tails just laughed and again shot that strange force, causing me to fly upwards. I went through the ceiling of the tunnel, and god knows what else, because the next thing I knew, my eyes could see the grey and clouded sky. I landed on dirt and, with blurred vision; I could see men and robots going at each other. Yes, I was thrust from the underground right onto the battlefield. Oh the joy!

"There he his! Open fire!" I heard someone shout. 'Please, don't let that be for me.' I begged in my mind. Luckily, it was aimed at Tails, who was now walking up to me, most likely coming from the hole he made using my body.

"C'mon Sonic! Don't you wanna know where Amy is?" He asked loudly.

"You know!" I shouted, turning into my dark self once more and charging at him. I grabbed him by the throat and jumped in the air.

"That's more like it!" He cackled. He kicked me off of him, so that I was alone in mid air, or so I thought. A jet came flying by, almost taking my head off, but I managed to dodge it. The jet dropped bombs on the unsuspecting robots below, and, out of the flames, Tails emerged, with that sadistic grin on his face once more. His speed in the air was unreal, almost as fast as I was on the ground, if not faster. He continuously made quick hits at me with some sort of blade, cutting my flesh. But then, like before, my body took over. When he tried to stab at me again, I grabbed the blade, turned it around so it went straight through his chest.

"That's strike two, little man!" I shouted. His face became one of terror as I grabbed him by the throat once more and brought him with me to the ground. The impact made a small crater, with a bleeding Tails in the middle of it and me standing proudly above him. He aimed his arm at me once more in a desperate attempt to be rid of me. I crushed the damn thing with my food, causing him to shriek in fear. "Strike three." I growled. He brought his remaining hand above his head, trying to shield himself.

"Please!" He begged. "Don't do it!"

I grabbed him by his neck again and asked as politely as I could at the time (as if), "Where is Amy?"

"I don't know!" He yelped.

I brought my face to his. "Then why did you say what you said before?"

"Because I didn't plan on losing!" He answered, closing his eyes in hope that I'd spare him.

I let go of his neck and started to walk away. "Humph. You're nothing, are you Miles? You had so much potential, but instead you just threw it all away, killing anyone who ever stood in your way." I told him.

He cried softly. "Sonic...I...I..."

Before I could turn to face him, a gunshot could be heard. I turned around and saw the Tails lifeless on the dirt, blood surrounding him, a bullet hole through his skull. I looked behind him and saw the fox agent with a smoking gun.

I glared at her and shouted, "YOU BITCH!" I began to charge at her, but before I could reach her, she brought her hand to her ear and muttered something into her earpiece. And in that moment, time slowed down. In the distance, an explosion could be seen. And explosion with blue flames, or were they flames? At the time, I had no idea. The explosion was faster than the speed of light, so it reached me in less than a second. It covered everyone on the battlefield, but rather than turning to dust, our bodies turned to particles which slowly disappeared.

'W-What is this?' I asked myself. And just before my whole body vanished, I heard a distant robotic voice call, "Sonic?"

My eyes shot open, for I recognised the voice. "M-M-Metal?"

THE END?

***READ READ READ* ****Authors Notes: Well, that's it for No Brotherly Love. Everything will become clear soon in... ****No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes Of Time!**

**Cya all then! :D There is a reason why there will be a sequel, but you'll find out then. And I know this first story felt a bit rushed and a bit 'What the hell? This guys making it up as he goes along!' Yeah, I did, but there is still a reason for everything that's happened and it all ties together, so it's not just random. The second story will be longer, better, more action packed, more planned out and will not feel rushed and random! I hope you all give it a read coz it's a fresh new story that's a sequel to my most popular and most reviewed story. I hope you enjoyed this story, and hope you read the new one! **


	27. Chapter 27: IMPORTANT! NB2 1st chap up!

**First chapter of No Brotherly Love 2 is up!**

**Check it out on my profile!**

**If you cough reading this, here's an imaginary hanky! Peace out!**


	28. Chapter 28: Rebirth?

No Brotherly Love

From the author,

It's been a few years since I wrote the original 'No Brotherly Love', and I still haven't even finished the sequel, 'Echoes In Time', but I have something to share with those that have read and will read this story. I can honestly say that everyone who has ever read it has helped to give me the confidence to pursue my dream of becoming a writer.

Before I first wrote NBL, I had never written more than a page of anything in my life. I was only a few years younger than I am now, but I was far more inexperienced in the art of writing and I feel, after re-reading it, that I have matured and found a balance that suits the stories I write; the tales I try to tell.

And so, after kicking around the idea in my head for a while, I've decided that I am going to re-write 'No Brotherly Love' and make it a longer, and far superior, story than it is now. I will not delete the original version, and it will simply be re-titled 'No Brotherly Love (Original)', and the new, improved version will take the title 'No Brotherly Love'.

I want to thank everyone who gave my story a chance and clicked on the link, because nothing makes me happier than reading the reviews of those who took their time to give me their feedback and see how a kid's story was read by people from the UK and US, to those in Ukraine and South Africa! So, honestly, THANK YOU!

The prologue for the new version of NBL should be up soon, and I hope you give that a chance as you have this story. The title of the original will be changed next week.

Once again, thank you.


End file.
